CHAIR Do You Buy It?
by chair4eva
Summary: Chuck agrees try to make the whole 'relationship thing' work. Blair of course is quick to set down some rules, but if you're Chuck Bass... well, the rules don't really stand a chance, do they?
1. Chapter 1: The Great Date Debate

Scene : Chuck and Nate discuss Blair

_Chuck is now the bf to his gf, Blair. This is his first real relationship and he is well out of his comfort zone. It's also his first time picking up Blair for school in his limo and he's unsure as to how much this 'relationship' thing entails._

'So...' asked Chuck, nervously attempting nonchalance. 'What do we do now?'

_Blair looks up from her phone- she's been reading the daily GG bulletin and the comments left on her latest forum 'Chair- Do you buy it?'_

_The reactions were varied but everyone including GG herself had something to say on the Upper East Side's newest, unexpected and- let's face it- hottest couple. _

_Some were shocked. Some weren't all that surprised, but all agreed it would never last. Blair smiled to herself, if there's one thing she loves, it's a challenge._

'I forgot you were new at this; imagine...' she teases, 'Chuck Bass a virgin!'

Chuck glowered at her, 'I haven't been called that since I was twelve,' he retorts.

_The limo pulls up outside the school._

'Well, guess what Bass,' Blair says as she opens the limo door, slipping her phone in her pocket, 'it's your first time all over again.'

She smiles at him sweetly and gets out, 'I'll see you after school.' She says before slamming the door in his face.

Chuck stares after her and a slow smile spreads across his face. Blair may be a selfish, high-maintenance bitch but she's _his_ selfish high-maintenance bitch.

_**OMG it's like he's looking in the mirror.**_

_**..........................................................................................................................................................**_

_**LUNCHTIME**_

_It's a cold February morning on the steps and she's wrapped up in the latest Marc by Marc Jacobs black fitted coat; sipping a skinny latte as she listens to her friends take on the latest gossipgirl proceedings._

Chuck approached nervously; uncertain as to how he'll be treated as her new boyfriend- cursing himself for getting into this mess. Didn't she know that Chuck Bass wasn't the type of guy you could tie down?

The ultimate one-night-stand, yes, but the ultimate boyfriend? Hell no.

At this thought he squared his shoulders and strode purposely towards her, his arrogant attitude on full display, he would tell her he couldn't do this whole dating thing, commitment was hard enough.

As he approached the group grew silent and looked at Blair to assess her reaction. Some of them weren't even sure they were a thing, after all gossip girl had been wrong before...

'Blair.'

'Chuck.'

'I need to talk to you,' he glanced around the group of girls staring at him, 'in private' he added.

The girls who'd seen them get out of the limo together this morning –and knew better than to doubt gossip girl- nudged each other, they knew it wouldn't last. It was _Chuck _after all.

Obviously they hadn't said anything to Blair- they didn't want the remainder of their senior year in a wheelchair, thank you very much.

Blair stood up unperturbed, placing her latte on the ground beside Kati, 'Mind my drink.' She instructed.

'Now what does that remind me of?' mused Chuck. 'Ah yes, that night in my li-' 'Okay, we're going' she grabbed his hand and marched him into the school; leading him into an empty classroom.

_Biology actually- oh the irony!_

She let go of his hand and hopped up onto one of the countertops, pulling off her coat and throwing it carelessly on the ground. 'Well, what is it?'

Chuck ran a hand through his hair, 'Well...' he hesitated. Blair stared at him, she'd never seen him like this before. He seemed nervous and even kind of embarrassed.

'What's wrong?' asked Blair sharply, her heart pounding.

'Nothing.' He took a deep breath, 'It's just the whole _date _thing... I've never really had one before.'

Blair breathed an inward sigh of relief. For all her outward cockiness, she was still afraid Chuck might bolt on her.

'It's all taken care of; just pick me up Sunday at eight.'

Chuck stared at her.

'What?' she demanded, wondering if she'd pushed him too far. 'To hard to remember?'

'You've arranged it?' he asks incredulously.

'I know better than to bet on a Bass.' Chuck's face darkened. Blair's face slipped into a smile, she pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

'Don't worry,' she murmurs, 'you took care of me my first time, now let me do the same for you.'

'Please,' Chuck pulled away, 'this is so _not _my first time.'

Blair smirked at him, 'You know what I mean.' she pulled him closer, kissing him teasingly. He responds fiercely; his lips hard on hers, his fingers knotted in her hair, hoisting one of her legs around his waist.

Blair let out a moan as his tongue entered her mouth, encircling hers, slowly at first but getting faster and faster by the second. Chuck slipped his hand down, tracing her spine to her waist before moving it back up, prying her shirt buttons loose, letting his hand slide under it-

_**DING DONG DING!!**_

The school bell signalled the end of lunch period.

Chuck ignored it, inching his hand up her top as he moved on to sucking at her ear.

Blair pushed him off abruptly and jumped down from the counter in one fluid movement. She picked up her coat and started re-buttoning her top, heading for the door.

'Where are you going?' Chuck demanded, unused to anyone walking away from him.

Blair turned around and eyed him pityingly, 'To _class,_ Chuck.' As though it was the most obvious thing in the world. _Which it kinda was._

'Oh' Chuck contemplated this for a minute, class clearly not being one of his top priorities. _And speaking of top..._

Blair sighed and walked to the door, opening it. She turned back for a second, 'Remember, Sunday 8 sharp.' She said before leaving, letting the door swing shut behind her.

.................................................................................................................................................................

She walked out straight into Isabel Coates and Taylor Hudson -their newest 'project'- who promptly dropped half her books.

'B-blair,' she stammered, 'I have your drink.' She said as she held out Bair's latte, terrified.

Blair looked at her scornfully, 'It's cold, go dump it somewhere.' Taylor scrambled to pick up her books and quickly ran off to the safety of class, shoving the unwanted latte in a an open bag lying on the ground.

Isabel turned to Blair, 'Speaking of dumped... I'm so sorry Blair, but we all knew it wouldn't last. It's not your fault, he _is_ Chuck Bass after all.'

Blair turned to her, 'What are you saying?' her voice going dangerously quiet.

Isabel smiled at her, unaware of how close she was to being strangled. 'I'm saying maybe we should go out and celebrate tonight! Maybe find you another guy...' She suggested mischievously.

'Isabel,' Blair hissed at her, 'I'm still going out with Chuck despite whatever your _personal _opinions on the matter might be.'

'But I thought-' Isabel looked startled at this new complication.

'Oh you did, did you?' Blair replied nastily, 'Well that's where you went wrong_.' 'CHUCK_!' She screamed.

'What?' asked Chuck in his calculatedly bored voice as he strolled out of the biology room.

Blair ran over and shoved him against the wall, kissing him fiercely, letting her tongue roll over his, staking her claim so there would be no further doubts in anyone's mind that he, Chuck Bass, was all hers.

She could have stayed there all day, but his wandering hand quickly brought her back to reality. They were making out. In school. The school _corridor, _to be exact. _Ew._

Blair broke off, slapping away his hand, 'Chuck control yourself!' she hissed at him now. He smirked back at her, keeping his hands on her waist.

She glared at him again then turned back to Isabel, 'Got the picture?'

_Actually Isabel did get the picture, several in fact, and they were all on their way to gossip girl at that very moment._

'Yeah.' Isabel smiled sweetly at them, 'I think I got it.'

.................................................................................................................................................................

_**Gossipgirl here; with all new behind-the-scenes footage of the Discovery channel's, 'Animals in their natural habitat'. Starring our very own C&B. **_

_**Looks like things are heating up in the animal kingdom. XOXO**_

.................................................................................................................................................................

_**Chuck slumps down beside Nate (who is sitting against a redbrick wall) with a pained expression. Nate looks at him sympathetically.**_

'Blair?' He asked.

'Oh yeah, she's driving me crazy,' Chuck sighed. 'Man I thought you were exaggerating but you're actually a fucking saint.'

Nate looked up, surprised at Chuck's attitude.' Why, what's she doing to you?'

'No sex. She wants to 'date' first.' He said bitterly.

Nate looked even more dumbfounded. 'But haven't you guys done it like, a million times?' _Poor Natie, good thing they allowed calculators in the SATs._

'Yeah we have...' Chuck was thoughtful, 'maybe she's just screwing with me...' _Dear me, maybe it's not just Nate flunking out, I think the point is Chuck, that she's NOT screwing you._

Then something occurred to him; he turned to Nate sharply, 'How long did she make you wait?'

'Four Years.' Chuck groaned. 'Hey man, don't worry, take her out to dinner, buy her flowe-'

'Dinner?' Chuck interrupted, sounding amused.

'Yeah,' Nate stared at Chuck and frowned, realising something. 'You haven't done this before have you?'

'No,' Chuck replied scornfully. 'I usually skip dinner and go straight to dessert.' Nate stared at him again, this time with admiration. Chuck caught him staring and raises an eyebrow., wondering if there was something in those gay rumours after all...

Nate hurriedly looked away.

'Okay well it's really easy, you just-'

'What's really easy?' Chuck and Nate jumped as Blair appeared out of nowhere. 'Apart from you two of course.' She smiled wickedly down at them.

Neither of them looked up, from where they're sitting you can see right up her tight, black, figure-hugging, high-waisted skirt to her firm thighs and the white filmy garter resting on them. _I'm guessing the seersucker shirt didn't help much either..._

Chuck out of the corner of his eye caught Nate looking and elbowed him sharply in the ribs, without taking his eyes off it himself.

'Guys?' Blair shifted back to look at them, a small frown on her face.

The garter firmly out of sight they turned their eyes up to face her. Nate rubbed the side of his chest distractedly.

'Well?' She demanded, confused by their silence.

'W-what?' asked Nate, still reeling at the sight of his ex, his seriously _hot_ ex. _She's with Chuck now, _he reminded himself.

_Still a guy can dream, right?_

Blair looked at them another minute then gave up. 'Ugh never mind. Are you coming?' She motions to Chuck.

'Where?' asked Chuck, stretching out his arms, yawning.

'Your house. Mine's getting painted and the fumes give me a migraine.'

Chuck smiled to himself, he liked it when Blair took charge.

Nate nudged Chuck, 'Score!' He mouthed. Chuck ignored him.

'Sure, let's go.' He stood up, 'Nate I'll talk to you later.'

'Sure man, later.' Nate said as he watched Chuck walk Blair to his limo. _Chuck ditching him for a girl, he never thought he'd see the day._

_Why did he ever let her go?_ He asked himself, looking down glumly at his shoes.

Hearing a shout, he looked back up and grinned; Blair was refusing to get into the limo until Chuck got out and opened the door for her.

Nate laughed as a pissed off Chuck got out, walked round and opened the door, slamming it shut as soon as she was in, before walking back round and getting in himself- cursing the whole while.

_Oh yeah,_ he thought, _that's why._

_**.................................................................................................................................................................**_

_**Gossipgirl here: N looking forlorn as he recently rediscovered princess is whisked away in her carriage, by Prince Smarming himself. **_

_**But don't worry N, everyone has to kiss a few frogs before they get their happily ever after. Ladies form an orderly queue.**_

_**.................................................................................................................................................................**_


	2. Chapter 2: FruitBowl

_Blair and Chuck are in Chuck's suite. Blair is lying across his bed studying, Chuck is up by the bar pouring himself a drink- his third._

'Chuck can you stop? Some of us have a future to look out for.' Blair said, annoyed.

Chuck gulped down his drink and walked slowly over.' Why bother?' he asked.

'Oh I don't know.' She turned to face him, rolling her eyes. 'So we don't turn out complete failures depending on our parent's money for the rest of our lives.'

'What you want to get a job?' He asked disbelievingly.

'Not exactly...' she turned to smile up at him. 'Maybe I just want to go to college, meet some rich Yale guy...'

'I'm rich.' Chuck says, looking slightly hurt.

' I know sweetie.' She says, pulling him towards her, history book lying forgotten. She leans in and softly presses her lips to his.

Chuck's reaction is instantaneous. He's quickly on top of her, one hand in her hair, one at her waist; his lips hungrily kissing everywhere he can reach- her lips, down her neck, across her throat and back up again.

Blair giggled- she'd never felt so...wanted before. Sure she'd flirted with random guys and Nate had always been good but he'd always lusted over Serena, and Blair didn't like playing second fiddle to anyone. Chuck on the other hand had never really wanted anyone before, much less gone out with anyone, which was fine with Blair. She liked the idea of being his one and only.

She was quickly brought back to the present by Chuck's hand- moving down her hip, unzipping her skirt and tugging at it roughly. Blair wiggled her hips, helping him ease it off. He felt the garter there from earlier and smiled, wrapping his fingers around it. She grabbed his top, breaking away for a second to shove it up over his head and toss it carelessly on the floor, quickly bringing her mouth back to his. Her hands went to his chest, feeling the contours of his stomach, her small hands grabbing his strong shoulders, pulling him closer to her.

Chuck was in ecstasy. He could feel Blair's chest heaving against his own, her delicate hands exploring his body. He undid her bra with his teeth (Blair was nothing if not practical, she'd bought bras with clasps at the front- readily accessible so she'd never be caught off-guard. And with Chuck as her boyfriend that was probably a good idea.) and felt it slip away as Blair inhaled, enjoying the freedom of going topless. Chuck moved his lips slowly down, lingering. Blair let out a gasp as he sucked at her nipple, catching it gently in his teeth, the sheer sense of pleasure washing over her. She grabbed his hair pulling him closer, enjoying the sensation as he travelled lower still, kissing his way down her smooth, flat stomach to her bellybutton, letting his tongue fill it.

Chuck's knew this was it, she had been screwing with him all along, he knew there was no way she'd last, after a night with Chuck Bass no one ever did. He let his fingers slowly trace along her hip and thigh, playing with her edge of panties- lacy, black La Perlas he noted. He grabbed the edge pulling it down-feeling his heart beat faster in anticipation.

_At this rate he'd have a heart attack at 17._

Blair pushed him back, staring, 'Chuck, what are you doing?' Chuck gazed back, clearly confused by the question.

'Isn't it obvious?' he asks.

Blair looked down at herself, she supposed she had kind of given him the wrong idea but still... 'Chuck, I said no sex until at least our third date!' Chuck stared at her, more bewildered than anything. In fairness to him how many girls have ever stripped off right in front of him and then refused to have sex? I'm guessing Blair's his first. _Yet again._

'What?' She asked self-consciously as he continued to stare.

'Nothing.' He muttered as he rolled off her and got up. They'd been going out all of three days and he'd already learnt not to argue with Blair. _ learner_.

Blair sat up and watched him walk over to the bar. She sighed. 'Chuck,' she complained. He stayed silent. She pulled on her shirt and walked over. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his chest.

'What do you want Blair?' He looked down at her, she didn't move. She didn't answer; she just stared up at him. He bent down and kissed her softly. She still didn't move. He kissed her again and again, desperately, passionately trying to provoke some kind of reaction. She didn't respond. He was suddenly enraged at her silence. He crushed his lips to hers angrily, forcing them open. He reached down and picked her up, 'C'mon Blair, help me out here.' He whispered in her ear.

And suddenly she answered. She wrapped her legs around him, her lips finally responding to his attack, her hands reaching up, becoming entwined in his hair. He placed her on the counter and quickly moved his hands up, removing her top once more. 'How about next time we just leave it off?' He grinned up at her, 'then this would be so much easier...' he murmured as he ran his hands all over her.

Blair didn't answer; she was too busy removing his belt for anything else to matter. Her stupid, useless fingers were shaking so hard that it was almost impossible to- oh! Blair looked up as Chuck's fingers grasped her own, moving them gently out of the way.

'Going somewhere are we?' He teased. Blair noticed he was in complete control of his hands- unlike her. The second his belt was undone they reached out, pulling down his trousers, pulling closer. She could feel the bulge through his boxers and widened her legs to accommodate him, groaning as it rubbed against her. He pulled her mouth back up to his at the sound of her groans, he knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her, he could feel her hot wetness seeping through and felt himself hardening further in response. He tugged at her panties; they slid off easily this time. He ran a finger down between her legs, almost losing control of himself as he felt hot she was for him. He took a deep breath and slid his finger in. She moaned and gasped, twisting and bucking her hips as she tried to get him deeper inside of her. He started panting along with her, pulling out for a second before thrusting back in-with two fingers this time.

'Ch-chuck!' she whimpered and he felt her tighten around him, she was going to come any second but he couldn't contain himself anymore; he broke off. 'Wh-what? Why?' Blair panted anxiously, sweat rolling off of her, had something gone wrong? _She'd been so close_... She tightened her legs around him, holding him in place; there was no way in hell she was letting him go, not now. Chuck ignored her and reached past into the fruit bowl.

'Hungry?' She asked sceptically, her panting almost under control.

'Hardly, though you do look delicious.' he looked at her playfully, tracing a finger down her naked body. 'I'm just guessing you don't want to be a mom by the time you meet your _rich Yale guy_.' he added sarcastically.

He held out a condom in his hand teasingly, 'Waldorf, would you do the honours?' He asked mischievously, dangling it in front of her.

Blair snatched it out of his hand, ripping it open with her teeth, her eyes glittering wickedly. She shoved it on mercilessly, Chuck stifled a gasp. 'Bitch' he hissed at her, pushing her flat out on the counter before climbing on top of her. 'You're gonna regret that.'

'Oh I'm counting on it.' Smirked Blair as she drew his face down to hers, 'And by the way, I'm never eating out of that fruit bowl again.'

Chuck laughed and brought his lips down to hers; making a mental note to send it over to her house once they were done.

_Now who said Chuck Bass wasn't a romantic?_

.................................................................................................................................................................


	3. Chapter 3: PDAing in the Park

_**Chuck and Blair are in central park, basking in the warm May sun as they makeout against a tree; ignoring the jealous stares of passing joggers and the occasional flash and accompanying click as their picture is taken and sent to GG.** _

Chuck broke away smirking, giving her a chance to catch her breath. 'Just tell me one thing,' he murmured. 'How many?'

'What?' asked Blair distractedly as she kissed him eagerly, wishing he'd shut up and get back to making out with her.

'Guys,' he murmured 'How many guys?'

'Guys?' She asked surprised pulling away, 'What do you mean?'

He looked at her searchingly, 'Blair' he said patronisingly, 'Am I supposed to believe you didn't sleep with anyone while I was... away?'

'I don't know what you mean' she replied .

'C'mon' he whispered as he began to kiss her persuasively, 'I know you have needs.'

'Well,' she said relaxing into him, 'Only one or two.'

'Who?' said Chuck pulling away sharply.

'I thought it didn't matter' challenged Blair.

'I want to know who's been sleeping with my girlfriend.' He replied angrily.

Blair shivered with pleasure as she heard that word, girlfriend. A reminder that she alone had been able to tame the great Chuck Bass, the man was currently seething with rage on her behalf.

'But I wasn't your girlfriend then, remember?'

'Yeah well I can kick their ass now can't I?' Blair smiled at the thought, truthfully she hadn't been with anyone while he was 'away', but he clearly expected her to and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she had nothing better to do than wait around for him while he fawned over hookers in his hotel room.

'So...?' he asked, his eyes narrowing, 'Who was it?' Blair thought it over for a second; she didn't want it to be anyone he knew, just in case. She decided also not to mention that little drunken incident with Dan Humphrey, Chuck still held a grudge against Dan for not letting him rape his sister. Blair frowned, she must remember to thank him, she was glad Chuck hadn't slept with that stupid, social-scheming loser from Brooklyn.

'Blair?' Chuck asked again, frowning.

'No one you know,' she replied hurriedly 'Just two guys me and Serena found in the Palace.'

*************************************************************************************

Strictly speaking that wasn't too far from the truth. Blair had called to The Palace one day to check in on Chuck. Apparently he was keeping busy, as the row of scantily-dressed girls in the lobby chewing gum and reading out-of-date magazines showed. She had burst into tears of rage at the sight and then called Serena for backup. Serena - when she had arrived-lost no time in getting her drunk and quickly picked them out the two hottest guys in the place.

Serena-being Serena- suggested they all go up to her suite, which she'd got when her mom, Lily Van Dar Woodsen had married Chuck's dad, Bart Bass.

Blair remembered the elevator ride up; they'd made out the whole way up, tearing off each other's clothes and laughing as they fell over each other in the confined space. Blair sighed, Serena had this effect on her; she made her forget everything, made her loosen up- more open to different situations.

She hadn't minded that they'd swapped guys like 50 times on the ride up, she certainly hadn't minded the things he'd whispered in her ear- telling her all the things he'd do to her. She wouldn't have minded him doing those things to her; in fact that was all she needed – an escape. And she would of willingly gone with him had they not gotten off the elevator right outside Chuck's room as a girl came out- _limping_.

At that moment she'd felt her tears resurfacing, she'd followed Serena and the guys into the suite silently; somehow they sensed her change of mood. Blair had walked straight into the bathroom and stuck her finger down her throat, making herself sick. Somehow this always gave her a sense of control and she actually felt slightly better before she'd passed out.

When she woke up three hours later in a pile of her own sick, she'd been furious, both with herself and Chuck. _How could she do this to herself? _She'd sobbed, the last time it had taken her 6 months to get clean and now she'd started it all up again for some _guy_. And just any guy, oh no, she had to fall for the school player and heartbreaker, the legendary and merciless _Chuck Bass_. She'd known telling him she loved him was a _big, _BIG mistake, but part of her had hoped..._How could she do this to herself for Chuck Bass? And how dare he do this to her, Queen B?_

Luckily when she finally left the bathroom one of the guys was still awake, aimlessly flicking through the TV channels. She'd got him to pour her a drink as she changed into one of the hotel's complimentary fluffy, white dressing-gowns.

She knew Chuck was lying in bed in the next room probably still with one of his 'friends' and had needed a distraction, so she got talking to Freddie; he was still drunk from earlier and openly admitted to her that he was actually gay but hadn't found a way to come out to his friends yet, so he still acted as a 'wingman' and slept around to avert suspicion.

Blair smiled in recollection; he'd been a sweet guy.

*********************************************************************************

'You had to take someone from _my _hotel, didn't you? I was probably in the next room; that is so messed up Blair...' Chuck's fuming voice brought her back to the present.

'Hey,' she said sharply, biting back tears, 'you left _me_, remember?'

'Plus,' she added bitterly, 'I didn't think you needed any more _company.'_

Chuck looked down at her in exasperation, the anger leaving him, 'Blair, I was grieving.'

Blair rolled her eyes at him. 'That is _so_ messed up Chuck.'

'I know.' He grinned and leaned down to kiss her again. Blair stood still, her lips motionless against his. 'Blair,' he said softly, 'I really am sorry for, for everything. Bangkok, the girls...' he grimaced, '...everything.'

He paused, waiting for her reaction.

'Fine.'

Chuck smiled, 'Alright then.' and leaned down to kiss her.

Blair stopped him abruptly and added threateningly, 'But if you ever do that to me again-'

Chuck brought his lips back to hers, 'Never.' He murmured.

And within seconds they were right back where they'd started.

_All over each other._

.................................................................................................................................................................

Nate looked over at a couple looming in the distance, getting all hot and heavy against the old Oak tree beside the lake. He was running his daily lap in the park.

Usually he enjoyed his run, it gave him a chance to work through whatever was in his head as his feet pounded against the pavement but today he couldn't help but notice the recent infestation. The whole park was filled with couples, he thought bitterly to himself. Of course he had to be surrounded by couples while he - for the first time in his life- was single. He'd often relished the thought of being single- of all the girls and the drunken nights he'd enjoy partying away, it all seemed to work so well for his friends.

But now that he thought about it, it wasn't so great. He hadn't known that being single was so complicated and of course even Chuck had abandoned him for his ex. He'd been in a relationship since he was 13 and though now that he was single he had girls throwing themselves at him left, right and centre, he just never knew what to do with them. He felt weird going straight to sex without being made to work for it first. No dinner or candles or flowers or jewellery. He hadn't realised that most girls were so easy to please- Blair certainly hadn't been.

He almost missed that in a way, she always told him what she wanted, he always knew what she was expecting. But these girls who grabbed his hand and whispered stuff in his ear- he didn't know how to please them, how to give them what they wanted. He had no idea how to differentiate between flirting and friendly conversation, or whether they were looking for a one night stand or something more. He'd never learnt- with Blair he'd never had to. Speaking of Blair, was that-?

'Chuck, Blair...' he slowed to a stop as he approached them, 'Hi,' he said matter how hard he tried he couldn't get used to the sight of them together. _The best-friend and the ex_, it was a weird combination for anybody. He pulled out his earphones, tugging at his hair, waiting for them to finish. A minute passed and they still hadn't finished, but in fairness they did look a bit preoccupied.

'Okay,' said Nate, giving in, 'maybe some other time- he stopped as Chuck held up a finger, indicating they'd be finished in a minute.

Nate sighed and looked down at his laces until he heard them break apart, panting heavily.

'Nate!' squealed Blair happily as she ran over to him, clearly in good humour. Nate frowned, since when did Blair squeal?

Chuck followed, smirking as usual, 'Nathaniel,' he announced, 'to what do we owe this pleasure?'

'Oh nothing I was just passing by and I eh just saw the two of you-'

He stopped as Blair turned on Chuck, 'I told you we should have gone to your place, now our pictures will be all over gossipgirl!'

'Since when have you been bothered about what gossipgirl says about you?' asked Chuck amused.

'I don't want a picture of me with drool all over my face, do I?'

'Well that's hardly my fault is it?'

'What do you mean hardly your fault? It's all your fault!'

'So' asked Nate interrupting, 'are you guys going to Katie Farkas's tonight?'

'Obviously man,' said Chuck scornfully before adding cheekily, 'I haven't got Blair into a hot tub yet!' _Katie Farkas's parties were notorious for their hot-tub 'activities'._

'Chuck Bass!' Blair squealed again, 'I'm not going anywhere near a hot tub with you!'

'Sure, sure,' answered Chuck placating her as he winked at Nate. Nate frowned it was weird seeing them both so happy, especially them both being so happy _together._

'Wait,' Blair as breathlessly, 'I thought Katie's was tomorrow?'

'Nah, she sent out a text this morning, apparently her parents are getting back early so she moved it up,' explained Nate.

Blair frowned, pulling out her phone. It was still on silent from school the previous day and she had 20 new messages and about a hundred missed calls, mainly from Serena wondering why she'd missed breakfast this morning.

'Funny,' Chuck commented, looking over her shoulder, 'I just thought that that was you vibrating against me earlier.' But Blair had no time for his games.

'Crap, I have to go,' she said as she sent Serena a text, _Sorry, Chuck was... distracting me. How about we go for lunch instead? The Gable's at 3? Xxx B. _

'Do you have to go?' whispered Chuck as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, 'I could _distract _you again...' he murmured as he bent down to kiss her neck.

'Sorry,' said Blair breaking away, 'but I really do have to go. See you later sweetie.' She leaned up, pecked his lips and walked off smiling to herself, she knew how much Chuck hated pet names.

'Sweetie?' asked Nate sceptically.

'She knows it annoys me.' Explained Chuck as he watched her walk off, 'See you later, babe.' He called after her, smirking as he saw her shudder.

'So man,' he turned back to Nate, 'hot-tubing tonight?'

'Yeah guess so' Nate replied gloomily, truthfully he didn't feel up to it after seeing Chuck and Blair all over each other, it hurt him that his ex was getting over him so quickly while he played the third wheel.

Thankfully Chuck was too pleased with himself to notice Nate's dejected demeanour and happily prattled on to himself. 'So what do you think my chances are of getting into Blair's pants tonight?' he laughed to himself, 'I'm guessing pretty good. Do you think she'd go skinny-dipping willingly or would I have to get her drunk first?' Or maybe I should-'

'But I thought you guys weren't, I mean...' Nate trailed off as Chuck turned to stare at him.

'What?'

'N-nothing. I just mean -'Nate stammered, he cleared his throat nervously, 'I just thought the whole 'no sex' thing..?'

'Oh that!' Chuck smirked, 'Yeah I convinced her I couldn't really _work _with that.' He grinned at Nate. Nate's heart sank as he grinned back, he mind was filled with thoughts of Blair and Chuck, Chuck on Blair...ugh, he shivered.

'Hey man, you okay?' asked Chuck, finally noticing something was wrong.

'Yeah I'm fine' lied Nate,attempting to change the subject, 'So eh, when did you manage to change her mind?'

'Last night.' Chuck grinned. Nate's face turned green.

'You sure you're okay?' asked Chuck, concerned.

'I think I'm gonna be sick' whispered Nate.

.................................................................................................................................................................

**Gossipgirl: Spotted, B+C grinding up against a tree in Central Park after a busy night in. And with Chuck's reputation I'm guessing a DVD and popcorn wasn't exactly on the cards... Unless they heated things up as they filmed their own...**_** Do I smell a sex tape scandal?**_** I do enjoy a good movie, so remember B, sharing is caring! And as for sneaking a peek, N doesn't seem too comfortable with his role as a spectator. Maybe he could join in? After all, two's company... but three's a blockbuster! You know you love me, XOXO gossipgirl.**

.................................................................................................................................................................


	4. Chapter 4: Catch of the Day

'Serena!' Serena turned as Blair called to her from a small table by the window overlooking Central Park. The Gables was pretty full as it was a popular lunch spot for many of New York's finest, Blair had been lucky to get a table at such short notice. Then again she'd probably just treated the waiters to one of her looks.

Serena smiled at her as she walked over, looking as stunning as ever as her long, blonde hair -up in a messy ponytail- spilling over her light-blue Ralph Lauren summer dress.

'Hey,' she said as she sat down, 'Where were you this morning?'

'Just with Chuck,' Blair replied innocently.

'Oh!' Serena looked at her, surprised, 'What about the whole 'no sex' thing?'

'It didn't work out,' Blair admitted sheepishly as she took a bite out of her jam-and-butter-covered croissant.

'Oh, I see,' Serena smiled wickedly, helping herself to one of Blair's croissants, 'Details, please!'

Blair blushed, 'I just went over to his place after school... and I wasn't going to do anything!' she added defensively.

'No, of course you weren't!' Serena smirked at her.

'I wasn't!' Blair insisted.

'Okay, okay fine! You were just going to _study_.' Serena said sarcastically as she dipped her half-eaten croissant in Blair's coffee. Blair frowned, that sounded so lame when Serena said it.

'Well, we were just making out at first but he wanted to go further and when I said no he got all moody and- and I couldn't help myself!' Blair wailed desperately.

Serena looked at her kindly, 'Of course you couldn't, you'd already waited like three months for him! It's totally understandable.'

Blair stared at her, _God Serena was a slut. Still her best friend of course but clearly sex wasn't something she could do without._ Blair considered that for a moment. Was she really that different?

Obviously Serena had a massive headstart and yes she'd only had sex a few times but she'd certainly developed an appetite quickly. The only reason she hadn't spread her legs more often was because she'd been so worried about Chuck. _But if Chuck hadn't been in the picture..._things might have turned out very differently indeed.

That reminded Blair, 'Oh yeah, if Chuck asks I slept with that guy at the Palace.'

'Blair!'

'Oh just do it Serena!' she snapped impatiently. Serena sighed; sometimes being Blair's BFF was hard work.

'So,' Serena asked casually, 'You and Chuck going tonight?'

Blair glanced up sharply, searching for any hidden meaning behind her question. Finding none she answered, 'Yeah we are. Why?'

'Nothing. It's just... weird, you know. Seeing you with Chuck.' Then she shrugged, 'But hey if you're happy.'

'Yes I am.' Sighed Blair happily, 'Especially after Nate, god he was so _self- absorbed_. And of course he was totally in love with _you _but didn't have the balls to break up with me.'

Serena smiled; anyone with the balls to break up with Blair Waldorf wouldn't have them very much longer, if she knew her best friend.

'Be nice to Nate okay?' Serena pleaded, 'I know you don't think it but he's actually not taking the whole breakup thing to well.'

Blair contemplated this new piece of information for a minute. 'But he broke up with me.' She said finally.

'I know, I know, but is it so difficult to imagine that you're _kinda_ hard to get over?'

'I suppose not.' Blair muttered. Then her eyes lit up, 'He should do what I did, after all everyone knows the best way to get over a man is to get under a new one!'

Serena laughed, 'Words of wisdom indeed! And speaking off...' she trailed off looking at Blair suggestively. 'How's the sex?' she pounced, curious.

'Ugh Serena!' Blair grimaced at her friend's openness. Blair was a conservative person by nature, even if she didn't show it. Her bitchy exterior was a wall she put up to repel anyone who got too close but Serena was her best friend and they had shared everything since they were like 2 years old, Blair couldn't keep anything from her anymore.

'Well...' she paused for effect. Serena sat back interested. She'd never been with Chuck but of course his reputation preceded him and she wanted Blair's limited but -by nature- critical review.

'...remember that time when we were like 8 years old, buying our first pairs of Manolos...'

Serena nodded faithfully.

'And how they made us feel sexier and more grown-up just by staring at them?'

Serena nodded again, unsure where this was going.

'And when we finally tried them on they were a perfect fit and so comfortable, unlike anything we'd ever had before...' she drifted off, remembering that first night...

'Blair.' Serena looked at her friend worriedly, 'You're talking about shoes though.'

Blair sighed impatiently, how could she put this in ridiculously simple terms so that even _Serena Van Dar Woodsen_ would get it? She thought sarcastically.

'It's....' she hesitated, searching for the right word, 'amazing.' She answered truthfully.

Serena cocked an eyebrow, 'That good, huh?' She trusted Blair's opinion, her experience was limited but Waldorf's were naturally critical by nature. And of course Chuck's reputation exceeded him.

'You have no idea, he does this thing where he-'

'Ladies.' Blair and Serena looked up startled as Chuck greeted them.

'Chuck, what are you doing here? Asked Serena. 'Isn't it enough that you had her all to yourself last night and this morning? Even you have to sleep sometime.'

'Oh I don't think it's _ever_ going to be enough.' Chuck smiled as Blair slapped him then, rubbing his chest unconsciously, 'And as for sleep- I have better things to do. Isn't that right Blair?' he asked smirking at her.

She slapped him again. 'But as to why I'm here, Blair dropped her phone in the park. I was merely doing her a favour.'

He held out her phone innocently, Blair snatched it out of his hands.

Blair looked down at her pocket of her jacket, a zip pocket. There was no way in hell she'd simply _dropped _her phone.

'Chuck, what did you do?' She eyed her phone suspiciously, giving it the once over as Chuck ordered a scotch.

His order was met with a raised eyebrow from the waiter, but like any Upper East Side establishment, The Gables prided itself on its discretion.

'Waldorf, your faith in me is quite astounding.' He replied smoothly as the waiter returned, bottle in hand.

'YOU DELETED ALL MY TEXT MESSAGES!' Blair screamed at him, furious.

'Actually, I'll think I'll take that bottle to go.' Chuck said to the waiter as he got up hurriedly before Blair could hit him again.

'Excellent choice, sir.'

Chuck put the bottle on the table as he pulled on his coat.

'CHUCK.'

He turned to face her, trying not to laugh at her expression of transfixed horror.

'You deleted EVERY SINGLE GUYS NUMBER IN MY PHONE!!' She yelled at him, pummelling him with her tiny fists.

'I left mine.' He offered, choking back a grin.

'WHAT THE HELL CHUCK??'

'Just covering my bases,' he laughed.

Blair froze and drew herself up to her full height (which looked a lot more imposing when teamed with her heels), she could feel the rage steaming off of her.

'You think this is _funny?' _she hissed.

Chuck's smile wavered, he suddenly realised he may have pushed her _slightly_ too far.

'Blair,' he pleaded, as Blair bore down on him, 'I'm sorry _honey_, but-'

Blair stopped short. 'Honey?' she breathed. 'That's what you've got to say for yourself, HONEY??'

She looked around desperately, tears of fury spilling from eyes, trying to find something to break, _something to destroy..._

Her eyes settled on the scotch bottle.

'Blair?' asked Chuck, approaching her cautiously, surprised at her sudden distractedness. 'Are you all right-'

She swept out her hand, sending the scotch flying to its death. Chuck leaped back as the liquid fizzed and soaked him as the dark bottle exploded against the solid oak floor.

Satisfied, Blair sat back down at the table, carefully avoiding the splintered glass.

She felt Chuck sit down beside her and she wondered where Serena had disappeared to.

'Blair...'

'Chuck.' She replied coldly, inching away from him.

Chuck pulled a hand through his hair. 'I'm sorry,' he muttered, 'I just don't want to lose you, that's all.'

Blair was silent for a moment. Chuck got up to leave,

'Wait.' Blair said; her expression confused. He shrugged off his coat and sat down beside her.

She turned to face him. 'I love you and I'm not going to be letting you go this time.' She said earnestly, trying to impress on him what she was saying.

'So there's no need to be jealous of these guys, because I hate to admit it Bass but they've got nothing on you.'

Now it was Chuck's turn to be silent.

'Surprise, surprise, but it turns out that the Bass is the catch of the day!' she attempted weakly, in an effort to cheer him up.

Chuck smiled and pulled her into his lap, 'Nothing on me, huh?' he teased, kissing her softly.

'Nothing on you Bass,' she murmured into his lips before pulling away and seating herself back in the chair beside him.

'Now,' she asked. 'Will I order you a scotch?'


	5. Chapter 5: Banged up by a Bass

_**Gossip girl here, but not for long. Just a quick remind that Farkas's hot tubs are now officially open 4 business. Need I remind you of last year's antics?**_

_**Just remember your swimsuit, or rather...don't.**_

_**XOXO GOSSIPGIRL**_

**................................................................................................................**

'I think we should play a little game.' Chuck drawled as he played with Blair's hair. She shifted slightly in his lap, still annoyed with him from earlier.

Nate, Jenny, Dan, Vanessa, and Eric looked back at him uneasily. Serena smiled.

'Whatcha have in mind?' she asked drunkenly.

'I'm thinking... _Truth and Dare_.'

'We're not in sixth grade anymore, Bass.' Blair said scornfully.

Chuck smirked at her, 'It's okay, _sweetie. _You don't have to play if you don't want to.' His voice said softly –giving the impression he was taking of his new girlfriend- but his eyes mockingly challenged her. 'But I'm afraid you'd have to leave the hot-tub.'

Blair looked at him sharply, her eyes narrowing, 'I just said it was a bad idea, but don't worry _honey_, I'm all for playing games.' Like she'd ever take an eye off of Chuck in a game of truth and dare.

The group frowned at them, no one got their weird intensity, and how they couldn't keep their eyes off each other, even when they were ignoring each other as they did every time they had a fight. No one really wanted to play Truth and Dare with them, no matter how hot they both were it just wasn't worth the filthy looks you'd get from Chuck if you touched Blair, and vice versa.

'I'll go first!' Declared Jenny, forgetting who she was playing with. When she'd been little she'd loved truth and dare, putting pins on the teachers' seats, egging random buildings and dying her hair green, there'd been no challenge she wouldn't take. 'I choose Dare!'

'Very well,' Chuck murmured, turning to leer at her, 'take it off.'

Everyone turned to see her reaction, even Blair. She knew better than to be jealous of _Jenny Humphrey _of all people.

'No!' Jenny and Dan said together, 'Ew man she's my sister!'

'Then get out.' Blair said boredly.

Vanessa glared at her, 'Come on Jenny, I'll take you home.' She pulled Jenny out of the hot-tub behind her, 'Dan, want a ride?'

'Oh I bet he does.' Chuck smirked as Vanessa glared at him again.

'No thanks Vanessa, I think I should...' he looked at Serena sitting half-naked in the tub beside him, too drunk to feel sleazy. '...take care of a few things...' God he'd only had two drinks, what the fuck had they put in the liquor here?

Vanessa saw him looking and looked away in disgust, 'See you tomorrow then. C'mon Jenny,' and with that she turned and left.

Dan stared after them -hearing the disgust in her voice- then back at Serena and back to the door again and frowned. In his unusually drunken state he was in no position to pass up a lift and he somehow doubted Chuck was going to volunteer his beloved limo anytime soon.

'I guess I should go.' He muttered finally, standing up shakily. He clambered out and grabbed his clothes. 'Vanessa! Wait up!' He called as he made his way to the door disorientatedly, knocking over a few chairs on his way.

**................................................................................................................**

'So... anyone want to go first?' Nate asked, he wouldn't mind kissing any of the girls but he thought it best if he didn't appear_ too _eager. _Or at least not until they got warmed up._

Serena immediately flung her hand in the air, like Nate was a teacher or something. Nate rolled his eyes, as though anyone could miss _her_.

'Okay, I dare you to...' his eyes searched the room desperately before spotting a guy passed out on the couch on the other side of the room. 'Kiss Tyler. ' Nate finished lamely.

'Original,' muttered Blair sarcastically, before whining, 'I thought games were supposed to be fun?'

'They are.' Chuck promised wickedly, 'Nate just .'

'Fine.' Huffed Nate, getting out of the water, wincing as his body met the cool air, 'I can see when I'm not wanted.' And he stalked off.

'Okay Waldorf, your turn,' he smirked. 'I dare you to kiss Serena.'

Blair took a long look at him, 'You don't think I'll go there?'

'Oh I know you will.'

'How long has this been some sick fantasy of yours? Actually no don't answer that. I might puke.'

'Well if you're not going to oblige...'

'I'm not.'

'Then get out of the tub. _Sweetheart.'_ He smirked again as he pushed her off his lap, his eyes filled with the satisfaction of knowing he'd won.

Blair's eyes narrowed, there was no way in hell she was letting that stupid, smug, self-centred, ass of a Bass kick _her, _Blair Waldorf, out of the hot-tub.

'Fine.'

His eyes bulged but he retained his cool composure and leaned back, licking his lips. 'In that case, let's get the show on the road...' he drawled.

She sat back down on his lap to kiss his cheek, whispering quietly so no-one would hear, '_You're going to pay, Bass, bigtime.'_

And before he could reply, Blair reached across and grabbed Serena and pulled her towards her; and then-with a deep breath- pressed her lips against hers.

Blair had only meant to barely brush her lips against Serena's but Serena was far too drunk to notice who the hell was kissing her and responded eagerly, kissing Blair back with unreserved enthusiasm. Serena wound her fingers into Blair's hair and slid her tongue against her lips, biting down gently on the top one when they remained stationary.

Blair gasped and opened her mouth, allowing Serena in. Once she'd let herself go she realised she was actually enjoying the sensation of their tongues almost dancing around each other, so in sync it was like they'd rehearsed the whole thing. She had to admit, Serena was a great kisser, second only to Chuck, she thought. Blair surprised herself; she'd thought kissing a girl would be weird and alien. But it was actually pretty fucking amazing. And with Chuck she'd had plenty of practice of releasing her inhibitions and following her instincts.

_And speaking of Chuck_... she giggled to herself, with the two of them making-out right beside him, how had he managed to contain himself?

Blair frowned at the thought and pulled away sharply, 'Chuck?'

'And_... cut_.' He grinned, shutting his phone lid.

Blair's eyes went to the phone and back to this smirking face in a second. She saw red.

_Dear me, has our Queen B gone blind?_

_Or has she just opened her eyes to a whole new world outside Chuck Bass?_

_Either way, a warning to our Queen, S isn't exactly... boyfriend material. If you get my drift._

_XOXO GOSSIPGIRL_

'CHUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!' She screamed trying to snatch it away from him. 'GIVE IT!'

Chuck hopped nimbly out of the tub, holding the phone out, taunting her. 'So Eric...' he asked casually, 'still gay?'

'I think I'm the only guy that closed his eyes to be honest.'

Then seeing Blair's livid face he decided to play along. 'But hey maybe a few gay friends would be nice. Blair what do you say, double date sometime? You and Serena are a cute pair.'

'I am not gay!' hissed Blair trying to push a passed out Serena off of her.

Serena opened her eyes at Blair's shoves, looking up confusedly at her face. Her eyes widening as she suddenly remembering their 'little' kiss.

'Blair,' she exclaimed excitedly, her words tripping over each other in her haste to get them out, 'I love you!'

Blair froze and stared down into Serena's smiling face.

Chuck and Eric took one look at Blair's shocked face and burst out laughing.

Serena flushed, she thought that was what people were supposed to say when they kissed each other, or was that thank you?

She closed her eyes and snuggled up to Blair. 'I'm sorry B.'

Blair smiled and hugged her best friend back. 'Don't worry, I love you too, S.'

'Aw... playing happy families are we?' asked Eric mischievously.

Blair glared at him.

'Shut up, Eric.'

Blair smiled gratefully at Chuck.

'Let the girls kiss and make u-'

Chuck ducked quickly as a suddenly airborne Blair Waldorf sprung at his face.

'CHUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK BBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

**................................................................................................................**

**Spotted: Chuck Bass carrying a Miss Blair Waldorf into his limo... _laughing._**

**According to my sources, B is all banged up. **

**Her head that is.**

**Maybe Chuck's looking to play Doctors and Nurses?**

**It _would_ explain the good humour...**

**XOXO GOSSIPGIRL**


	6. Chapter 6: All Cut Up

'Ow!' Blair complained, 'Where did you say you got your PhD again?'

Chuck chuckled, tightening his hold around her, smelling her hair; he loved bitchy Blair, it was such a turn-on. Then again, he thought, so was angry Blair, happy Blair, jealous Blair...

'Harvard.' The doctor replied curtly as he left the room, throwing his gloves down on the counter behind him, trying to put as much distance as he could between him and his most demanding patient.

Blair turned her attention back to Chuck, with her usual withering glare.

'This is all your fault, Bass.'

'And how do you figure that? If I remember rightly _you _attacked _me_-'

'With good reason!' Blair interjected angrily, rubbing her forehead. Chuck snatched her hand away.

'Waldorf, remember what the nice, handsome doctor said,' he tried, trying to cajole her as best he could.

'You noticed too, huh?'

Chuck sighed. 'Blair,' he said seriously, taking her hands lightly, afraid of crushing her delicate fingers in his. 'Do you want to pull out the stitches and look like Frankenstein for the rest of your life?'

Blair bit her lip. 'I guess not,' she admitted ruefully.

'Good.' He smiled and let go of her hands, kissing her cheek. 'Now c'mon, let's go.'

He got up and walked across to the coat-hanger, grabbing their jackets, holding out hers.

It was an Eleanor Waldorf original; it was black with big buttons and it hugged her tiny waist perfectly. _Not that Chuck noticed or anything._

'Blair,' he said impatiently as she sat there silently, his arm was getting sore and his stomach was growling viciously.

She got up this time and snatched her coat out of his hands.

'Thanks,' she said sourly.

'No problem.' He replied sarcastically, wondering what the hell had gotten into her in the last 20 seconds.

'Oof!' he doubled over as punched him squarely in the chest.

'What the hell, Waldorf?' he hissed, clutching his stomach, unable to stand straight, his eyes watering.

The whole sucker-punching-thing was beginning to annoy him. First Dan Humphrey now Blair Waldorf? This was just embarrassing.

Blair smiled down at him evilly, revelling in his pain momentarily, before bending down until she was level with his ear.

'I do **NOT** look like _Frankenstein,' _she hissed back fiercely.

Chuck looked up at her, still unable to stand.

'Then tell me Waldorf,' he rasped, as he stared into her eyes, 'When I look at your face why I think Halloween's come early?'

She glared at him and opened her mouth to retort. Then, thinking better of it, she closed her mouth and straightened up, pushing a non-existent stray hair back from her face, regaining her composure.

'There, there, Bass,' she murmured sweetly, patting him on the back. 'Don't you worry; the nice handsome doctor will be back soon.'

And with that she stalked out of the room.

Chuck winced as he stood up, the pain shooting through his torso as he made his way after her. He walked slowly, breathing heavily, down the corridor and out the front door.

Just in time to see his limo drive off without him.

'Hey! HEY!' he yelled after it as it sped away. Where the fuck was the world-famous New York traffic when he needed it?

He dug into his pocket, cursing. After a ring or two she picked up.

'Bass?'

'Blair,' he spat, fuming.

'What do you want?' she asked boredly, as though she'd forgotten the morning's events.

Chuck gritted his teeth. 'The _limo_, Blair, I want my _limo_.'

'Sorry, I don't have it.'

Chuck nearly snapped his phone in two with frustration. 'Yes you do Blair, now tell the driver to turn back and come and get me.'

'And how do you know I didn't just give it to the first random girl who walked by? You used to do that right? Just give yourself to the first girl who walked by?' She yelled back.

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to control his temper, trying to not rise to the bait, trying not to give her the satisfaction. Instead he replied smugly,

'I know you have it Blair, because you _need_ the tinted windows today, don't you _sweetheart_?'

**Silence**

'Blair?' he asked after a minute, worry washing over him. She had hit her head pretty hard last night...

Then he heard her breath, deep angry breaths that seemed to attack his ear. He knew she was mad but he didn't care, he sighed with relief knowing that she was alright.

'Look, Blair I'm sorry. Just come and get me get me okay? I'll take you out to lunch...' he suggested, knowing how Blair couldn't resist a public appearance, claiming him as hers and no one else's.

He usually laughed at her but he loved flaunting their relationship in front of everyone as much as she did. Of course he'd rather die than admit it.

Blair thought it over; she loved the way Chuck always wanted to show her off. With Nate she'd had to initiate everything, she even picked out his suits for him! Chuck had much better taste. Of course she'd rather die than admit it.

'Fine.' She agreed, giving in. 'I'll be there in five.'

Chuck grinned, his previous mix of frustration and worry evaporating instantly. 'And don't worry Waldorf,' he joked, 'I'll bring the mask, wouldn't want anyone seeing that pretty head of yours.'

'_EXCUSE ME????????'_

_Shit_. He thought, cursing inwardly, he should've known better than to bring up any of her ridiculous insecurities. 'Waldorf, I didn't mea-'

'YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT?' she screeched down the phone. 'YOU STUPID, FUCKING, SORRY EXCUS-'

'Blair I'm sorry,' he tried desperately.

'SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY? WELL GUESS WHAT CHUCK, SO AM I! SORRY I CAN'T PICK UP YOU UP. FRANKENSTEIN IS OFFICIALY ALL BOOKED OUT!'

'Is this about last night? Cause I'm all for a sequel but I don't know if horror's really your genre...'

Beep...beep...beep...

The line went dead. Sighing, he slid it into his pocket. _That could have gone better._

............................................................................................................................

**Spotted: B Waldorf playing Cinderella and driving off in her coach; leaving her Prince Charming all alone to fend for himself.**

**Luckily, our Queen left him something to remember her by. A glass slipper? **_**Not quite.**_

**Don't worry though, C's been banished before, he'll be back in favour in no time. Last seen heading into the nearest bar, eyes glued to his phone screen.**

**XOXO GOSSIPGIRL**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't be late

**Two hours and a few drinks later, Chuck Bass was busy leaving drunken voicemails on Blair's phone.**

'_Waldorf, I'm watching a movie, care to join?_

_Guess who it's starring?_' he giggled.

'_I don't know if you'd like it, looks like a scary one... Frankenstein is sucking this poor blond girl's head off..._

_...but it's okay because they love each other, isn't that right Blair? _

_Coz you and Serena looooooooooooovvvvveeee each other._

_I wish that was me getting it on with Frankenstein in a hot-tub, mask or no mask whatever you like, you know I'm not picky, especially if there's costumes involved..._

_...but you are fucking sexy though even if you're all knocked up.... funny....I knocked you up didn't I...good thing we had the nice handsome doctor...he stitched you up real good..._

**Another Three hours and a few more drinks later, Chuck Bass wakes to the sound of his phone ringing.**

Chuck groaned as he lifted his head off the counter. There was only one glass in front of him but he couldn't even begin to remember the amount of refills he had.

He laid his head back down trying to ignoring the ringing in his head. He wasn't sure if was from the scotch or phone but whatever it was, was driving him crazy.

'Son, you gonna get that?' The barman inquired.

'Sorry Joe.' Chuck sighed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. _Trust Chuck Bass to know all the barmen in Manhattan by name._

Chuck hit 'snooze', and then frowned. He _never_ used the alarm, in fact he made a point out of being late for almost everything, something was definitely up.

He clicked into and read the note.

'**SUNDAY 8, DON'T BE LATE. BLAIR'**

Chuck stood up quickly; apparently Blair had expected him to forget their 'date'. Chuck frowned as he looked around the bar not entirely sure where he was, clearly her doubts were justified.

'Joe, call me a cab.' Chuck demanded trying to instil as much authority as he could in his voice. 'I've got a hot date.' He added, winking.

Joe raised his eyebrows. He wasn't sure which one he was more surprised about, Chuck Bass ordering a cab or Chuck Bass on a date.

If there were two things he prided himself on it was limos and girls. This new Chuck scared him. What if he suddenly decided he didn't like scotch anymore?

Afraid he'd lose his best customer Joe quickly offered, 'Another one for the road Mr Bass? It's on the house.'

'Sorry Joe, but I'm meeting her in less than an hour.' God his head hurt. 'Any hangover cures though?'

Joe shook his head sympathetically, 'You're on your own kid. But the offer still stands.'

'Well...'

'Here you go.' Chuck took it gratefully; at this point one more glass couldn't possibly make a difference.

'It's just what the doctor ordered.' Joe proclaimed.

Chuck snorted into his scotch at the word _doctor_, and spat out the mouthful he'd just taken.

'Anything wrong son?'

'Yeah' Chuck said, pushing the glass back over to Joe, 'It's just Blair.'

'Is that the girl?'

Chuck smiled at him. 'Yeah, that's the girl.'

Joe let out a low whistle. So it _was _serious. 'Maybe you could bring her in for a drink sometime?' he suggested, wanting to see the girl who'd captured the notorious Chuck Bass's heart.

And if she drank anything like Chuck... well he could retire early.

Chuck grinned at the idea of Blair slumming it in a _bar_ of all places. 'Not that type of girl, I'm afraid Joe.' He said regretfully.

Joe sighed, it was too good to be true. 'Dinner and flowers?'

'Kind of.' Replied Chuck, thinking of what came _after_ the dinner and flowers. _And before. And sometimes during..._

'That your cab kid?' asked Joe pointing out the window.

Chuck jumped up and he hurried out the door, holding his head up as high as he could as he got into the cab, hoping gossipgirl was taking the night off.

Joe sighed as the cab drove off with a scowling Chuck Bass. It was the end of an era.

.................................................................................................................................................................

**10.17pm**

Chuck sauntered out of the elevator straight into a waiting Dorota. Who promptly slapped him.

'Mister Chuck,' she pounced, without giving Chuck time to recover, 'Miss Blair says that if you bother your ass to show up I should hit you. She is at the ICEBAR on 76th.'

Chuck frowned, puzzled, as he held the elevator open with his hand. He hadn't been that late, had he? Of course it was Blair...

Dorota added, 'She also say she wait for no man.'

'She waits for no man...' Chuck murmured to himself, his head jerking up in realisation. He grabbed her and pulled her into the elevator with him, jabbing at the button furiously. Silently kicking himself for fucking up already.

'Mister Chuck..?' Came Dorota's frightened voice.

'Sorry Dorota, but I may need a hostage in this case.'

.................................................................................................................................................................

'What???' Chuck snapped after several minutes of silence as Dorota eyed him carefully.

'It's just that...' she hesitated before carrying on boldly, 'Mr. Nate brings flowers.'

Chuck had to suppress his reflex anger at the mention of Nate's stupid, perfect _thoughtful_ gestures. How was he supposed to know? He was _Chuck Bass, a fact everyone around him seemed to be forgetting. _And besides, Blair had been training Nate since she was old enough to walk.

If he remembered correctly he'd carried her coat when they went to the park in preschool and given up his bread so she could feed the ducks. _He was whipped even then._ Chuck, on the other hand, had challenged Nate to a tug-of-war with her bubbly pink coat. When she yelled at him he'd tried to make it up to her by catching a duck. That hadn't turned out to well either. Blair had made Nate a daisy chain necklace and held his hand on the way home. She'd decided to ignore him and he'd had to walk home soaking wet. And alone.

'Mister Chuck?'

Chuck twisted his face back up to Dorota's stonily. 'Mr Nate brings flowers.' He repeated. 'And..?'

Dorota sighed. These kids played grown-ups everyday and she was sick of their games. She knew Miss Blair would kill her but she wanted to make her happy. And Mr Chuck made her happy.

'Mister Chuck you are good for her.' She said earnestly.

Chuck looked stunned. Whatever he had been anticipating was not this.

'She smile. She smile when she read your text, she smile when she get home at 4am, even when she kick you out and scream at you. She come back in and smile, she...'

Chuck grinned. _That's my girl, he thought.. _He knew she secretly loved their fights. They gave her a chance to be an OTT melodramatic bitch (which he loved) and she usually got a new pair of shoes or dress out of it. He didn't care, he loved buying her presents, and the make-up sex... well he'd swap shoes and a few name-callings for that _anyday_.

'...She eat, she don't get sick in toilet... she better now. With you.'

A small smile spread across Chuck's face. He'd never considered that he was good for her, heck, he didn't think anyone had. Most people thought of him as her charity case or her momentary lapse in judgement. A phase- nothing more, a small blip on the Blair radar. He liked the feeling, the idea that he was giving her some sort of twisted happiness- in whatever form.

'...But you don't bring flowers.' She added reproachfully.

Chuck cocked an eye at her. It had suddenly occurred to him that Dorota was a very valuable source of information, after all she had looked after Blair her entire life. She knew all her likes and dislikes, her different moods, her wants, her needs,_ her desires..._

He snapped his head up, 'Dorota, we need to talk.'

.................................................................................................................................................................

_**Gossip girl**__**: Well, well, well what do we have here? When the kitty-kat's away, the mice will play. And I see two scurrying away right now. What will Blair Waldorf have to say now that Bass has chosen the pauper over his princess? XOXO gossipgirl **_

.................................................................................................................................................................

By the time they'd pulled up outside the ICEBAR – roughly ten minutes later- Chuck had two dozen bouquets of red roses ordered -which were on their way to the Waldorf residence- and -more importantly- _Dorota on speed-dial._ He was actually pretty impressed she _owned_ a phone, but he supposed working for Blair was a 24 hour-anytime-anywhere job. Now that he thought about it- he smirked to himself- that sounded kind of good. _Blair Waldorf, the Virgin Queen, 24 hours a day, anytime, anywhere._

_And we thought he was getting soft. _

Beep! Beep!

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and slid it open to read the latest gossipgirl blast.

.................................................................................................................................................................

_**GOSSIPGIRL**__**: Spotted: S, B & Co, Turning up the heat at the ICEBAR. Careful ladies, one wrong move and you might just get WET. And as for our beloved Queen B, buzzing around town all alone? Is it all over already? My question to C... does it sting? XOXO gossipgirl**_

.................................................................................................................................................................

He scrolled down to see a picture of Blair and Serena (and Co) sitting at the bar surrounded by empty glasses. _And guys._

'Fuck.' He mouthed as he jumped out the limo door and ran into the street.

'Goodbye Mister Chuck!' Dorota called after him with a huge grin on her face, he was going to find Miss Blair and make her happy. And when Blair was happy, Dorota was happy.

She turned to the driver and took off her cap, pulling her hair loose, 'West 94th street' she commanded, 'It Dorota's night tonight!'

.................................................................................................................................................................

Blair lifted her head off the table and groaned. She'd had _way _too much to drink and she knew it. She'd always been a lightweight but drinking made her feel so... free.

'Can I buy you a drink?'

Blair looked up. A tall, really cute guy with blond hair and nice teeth was standing over her, smiling. Even when drunk, Blair noticed these sort of details, unlike Serena _she_ had standards as to who could buy her a drink, she thought bitchily.

'Well?' the cute guy asked again.

Blair considered. She had a boyfriend- who hadn't shown up- and she knew gossip girl –not to mention everyone in the club- would be watching...

'Sure.' She smiled, hoping someone would take their picture and teach Chuck a lesson.

'Two shots,' he ordered as he pulled up a seat beside her. 'I'm Jason by the way.'

.................................................................................................................................................................

And that's were Chuck found them when he strode in. He did a slight double-take at the sight of some guy hitting on his girl- his hand resting on Blair's knee.

He recovered quickly, composing himself, his face a mask, hiding the feeling that burned at his insides, threatening to overcome him. Anyone looking closely would be able to see the jealousy emanating off of him like steam, and how his hands twitched with pleasure at the idea of ripping that guy's head off.

He walked over quickly and slid a hand around her waist possessively, pulling her towards him. 'Blair,' he whispered into her ear. 'What do you think you're doing?'

She looked up quickly, startled. 'Oh it's you.' She said before turning to face Jason, 'Chuck this is...jack?

'Jason.'

'Chuck this is Jason. He's buying me a drink.' She giggled.

Chuck wrapped his arm further around Blair, glaring at Jason.

_Just buying her a drink, yeah right, _he snorted, _because guys buy random girls drinks at the bar with absolutely no ulterior motive all the time_.

'I think you should leave.' He suggested, his voice underlined with malice.

'I was here first.' Jason countered.

'I'm her boyfriend.' Chuck looked like he was about to hit him.

'Woah man, she didn't say anything about a boyfriend.'

Chuck turned his glare to Blair, 'You didn't tell him?'

Blair was bored with their conversation, 'Sorry I forgot.' She said as she kissed him on the cheek. 'Jack this is my boyfriend, boyfriend meet Jack; Jack, boyfriend; boyfriend, Jack. Happy now?' She asked, squinting into a shot glass to see if she'd missed a drop.

Chuck smiled, Blair was so funny drunk.

Jason stood up, his eyes flashing angrily, 'I think I'd better go.'

Chuck smiled up again, having pulled Blair into the safety of his lap. 'I couldn't agree more. Bye Jack.'

Jason threw him a murderous look.

'Bye Jack!' Blair called after him happily, swinging her legs.

Chuck chuckled and brought his lips to her neck. 'I love you, Waldorf.'

Blair sat there for a few minutes, her eyes closed as she felt his lips explore her neckline, his tongue lightly tracing her collarbone as his hands roamed further and further up her thigh...

'Oh!' She squealed in delight.

'What?' Chuck asked, thinking she was finally responding to him as he sucked on her ear gently.

'I love this song!' she squealed again, pushing herself off of his lap. 'Let's dance!' She said, her eyes wild with excitement.

He looked at her, disbelievingly. 'Chuck Bass doesn't _dance_.' He scoffed.

'Blair Waldorf dances!' She declared and she ran into the crowd.

Chuck sighed, Blair was so unpredictable when she drank, his eyes followed, watching her just in case.

She looked good. No, she looked _fucking amazing. _Her Herve Leger dress was white and form fitting. Very, _very,_ form fitting; showing off her gorgeous curves and incredible ass.

And apparently he wasn't the only one that thought so. He could see several guys checking her out and made a note of memorising their faces, so he could hunt them down and rip their eyes out later.

But right he was focusing on her. He glanced back quickly to where she'd been standing, cursing himself for getting distracted. _Shit, where was she?_

He got up and moved around the packed room, scanning the crowd.

He'd gone round twice before he spotted her, dancing with two guys, one of which- he narrowed his eyes- was Jack or Jason or whatever the fuck that guy's name was.

He moved swiftly through the crowd, weaving left and right and –well, _through_ people to get to her.

'What the fuck are you doing?' he spat out furiously, 'I thought I told you to stay the hell _away_.'

'Boyfriend!' yelled Blair happily, tearing herself away from them to hug him around the waist.

Jason turned a rapid 180, confused at her sudden departure then -seeing Chuck- raised his hands defensively, 'Look man, we were only-'

WHAM.

Before he knew what he was doing, Jason was down. And his hand hurt like fuck. He looked around, the other guy had disappeared.

Cursing, he grabbed Blair's hand in his good one and made a beeline for the door. On reaching it he threw it open and bundled them out and into his waiting limo, slamming the door behind him.

He turned to face Blair, still cradling his hand. 'You okay?' he asked roughly, not wanting her to see how seeing her with others guys hurt him.

Blair leaned her head back against his shoulder, 'Yep. I'm thirsty though...' she turned, eyeing him hopefully.

Chuck suppressed a grin. 'No you're not you're _drunk._' He said, emphasising the word.

She scowled at him. 'No likes a hypocrite Chuck.'

He couldn't suppress it this time, 'Sorry to disappoint Waldorf, but you stand corrected. I _was _drunk. Past tense.'

'Impossible.' She declared as she leaned back into him and pressed her face against his jacket. 'Chuck Bass never disappoints.'

He wrapped his arms around her then, overwhelmed by her drunken honesty. He held her to his chest and stroked her curls, a curious expression playing across his features.

He bent down and pressed his lips against her head. Kissing each one of her beautiful scars, he breathed a sigh.

Holding her. Touching her. Blair. _His Blair._

And one thing he was sure of,

_**He never wanted to let go.**_

**Soppy, I know but I really needed it after the last episode!**

**Feel free to leave any suggestions, im having really bad writers block at the mo, and please please review!!**

**xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8: Louboutinless

Chuck got out of the limo, trying to suppress a grin.

'Blair,' he ordered with as much authority as he could manage, 'get out.'

No reply.

He sighed and reached a hand in, offering it too her.

She placed her bare leg in it.

'Now, now,' he scolded, feeling himself harden, 'play nice Waldorf.'

He heard her muttering to herself as she finally let him help her out. She tripped on the pavement and stumbled against him; glancing up as he caught her gently.

'Chuck?' she looked surprised.

'Yes Waldorf, still me.'

'CHUCK!' She said excitedly, throwing herself on him and kissing him enthusiastically.

Chuck pulled away smirking. 'Nice to be remembered.'

He looked her up and down appreciatively; then frowned. 'Blair, where's your shoe?'

Blair's gaze didn't leave his face. 'Shoe?' she asked, looking confused as she balanced on one heel, her other foot hovering 5 inches above the ground.

_God she was so out of it._ The idea of Blair Waldorf not noticing that she'd lost one of her beloved, sky-high, electric blue, one-of-a-kind Louboutins was _scary._

_And boy would she be pissed in the morning. _He smirked. _But until then..._

Blair screamed as he scooped her up and made his way up the steps and through the front door. Pummelling him with her tiny fists.

He stopped at the front desk, quickly removing her shoe before setting her down on the plush red carpet.

'Room 1812- not to be disturbed.' He instructed, tossing her shoe aside. He figured he could always buy her a new pair. Twelve hundred dollar shoes weren't exactly going to break the bank. _Or the Bass._

'Very good Mr Bass,' the man behind the desk replied, while giving Chuck's latest 'conquest' the once over.

Blair's eyes widened as she saw the concierge's eyes rake over her. She nudged Chuck.

'He's _cute._' She whispered conspiratorially as she leaned back into him, giving the guy a sly wink. 'Think I should give him my number?'

Chuck grabbed her and steered her away before she could introduce herself. He marched her into the elevator, ignoring her feeble protests.

Scowling at the man as the doors closed before turning round to Blair.

She had her back to him and was standing completely still; staring at her own reflection in the mirror in wonder. Her breath casting a light mist over its surface; a slightly blurred effect in an otherwise perfect image.

'Pretty,' she mouthed, tracing her outline with her finger.

'That's right gorgeous.' He said as he lent down to nuzzle her neck, wrapping his arms around her.

_Finally_ she could see what he saw; this sexy, beautiful, sharp-tongued, ridiculously insecure girl. She was perfect. And now at last she'd got a chance to see it.

Even if she was too drunk to remember it.

'Chuck?' asked Blair in a quiet voice as she let her gaze fall to the floor.

'Yeah Blair?' He asked, pressing his lips into hair, breathing in her scent.

'Are you still my boyfriend?'

Chuck grinned despite himself._ Like she could ever drive him away._

'Yes honey, I'm still here.' He reassured her, turning her round to face him. He laced his hands into the hair on either side of her face and kissed her forehead gently.

'Why? You thinking of getting rid of me?' he teased.

'But... Jack?' she asked confused.

Chuck's eyes narrowed and his hands gripped her tighter.

'I'll have him castrated if you want.' He offered.

Blair sighed happily and leaned into him. 'Thanks Chuck.'

He pressed his lips back into her hair and murmured softly, 'Anytime Waldorf. Anytime.'


	9. Chapter 9: Hairbrushes and Hangovers

'Ugggghhh,' Blair moaned as she opened her eyes. The room was still spinning above her and she turned back into Chuck with a groan.

He looked down at her, his fingers lazily tracing circles along her lower back. Then he smirked at her.

'Thirsty?'

He hissed as her nails drew blood.

'Fuck Waldorf, I'm running out of plasters!'

'Sorry.' She muttered, snuggling into him; tired now she'd got her revenge.

Chuck sighed and pulled her in closer, loving the feeling of her warm, lithe body pressed up against his. He cupped her chin and pulled it up towards him, so her mouth was tilted up towards him.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, probing gently with his tongue.

Blair pulled away sharply -practically leaping over him – and ran for the bathroom.

Chuck winced at the sound of her retching; last night's activities coming back to haunt her.

He sighed and followed her in, leaning back on the door frame as she washed her mouth out under the tap.

'Well I have to say, gag reflex- that's probably not the best reaction I've ever got,' he admitted.

Blair turned to glare at him. _Oh if looks could kill..._

He raised his hands in defence. 'Hey I wasn't the one doing tequila shots all last night.'

'You could have stopped me.' She said angrily.

'I know,' he replied simply, taking her head in his hands, watching her squirm.

'But what'd be the fun in that?'

And he kissed her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-2-HOURS-LATER-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chuck's fingers were tracing her back once more. 'Still feeling sick?' he murmured.

'No.'

'Must be my magic hands.'

'_Your _magic hands?' Blair asked sceptically, eyebrow raised as she slid her hand down his flat, muscular stomach teasingly.

'Sorry,' he smirked, watching her as she straddled him, taking control. 'I meant _your_ gentle touch.'

'Gentle?' she asked mischievously, letting her hand slide lower as she leaned in. Chuck felt his breath catch in his throat as she grabbed him in her tiny perfectly manicured hands.

Chuck stifled a gasp as Blair worked her magic, pumping him for all he was worth.

'Fuck Blair...'

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chuck flopped down onto the mattress, worn out from the morning's events.

'Blair?' he called softly.

'Seriously Bass? You want to try for another three hours? It's not my fault you're insatiable!' she protested from across the room.

He laughed softly into the pillow; he loved hearing Blair complaining about having too much sex. Most of his friends would kill to be in his position.

They had girlfriends who wanted candle light dinners and dancing and long walks on the beach... all that crap.

Of course Blair wanted tall those things too, she just had her priorities in better order.

Besides, anytime they'd had dinner (Chuck Bass didn't dance) they'd always ended up leaving halfway. They just didn't have the self control to sit opposite each other for 2 or 3 hours, making pleasant conversation without feeling each other up under the table. It was a sickness, they just couldn't help themselves.

'Actually _dear_, I think you've outdone yourself this time, Chuck Bass is officially worn out.' He smirked, 'I have to say I'm impressed, it's a first. Even with the twi- _OW!_'

He picked up the offending hairbrush and scowled over at her, 'Jesus Christ Waldorf, what the hell was that for?'

Blair glared at him then turned back to her reflection to fix all her nonexistent imperfections.

Chuck smirked again, he loved toying with Blair. When she got mad she got bitchy, _and when she got bitchy..._

'Jealous?' he asked, raising his head to gauge her reaction.

'Of course not.' She snapped, avoiding his gaze in the mirror.

'Don't worry, I prefer brunettes.'

Blair's mouth formed a tight line. Of course they'd been blonde, probably of the Pamela Anderson variety.

'You know what; I think I'll go out for a while. Get some fresh air. Feed the ducks and all that.'

Chuck looked up at her, she was upset. Blair Waldorf didn't need fresh air, she had the best air-conditioning system money could buy; something was up.

'Blair?' he asked softly, his eyes following her as she stormed across the room to the elevator.

'What?' She retorted sharply, her finger pressing down hard on the button. Stupid fucking elevator ruining her damn exit.

'Dinner tonight?'

'Sorry,' she rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt of an apology, 'Can't make it, previous engagement.'

'It's- it's with Bart.' He sighed.

_Ding._ Blair turned to face him, letting the elevator doors slide shut behind her.

'Wha-what?'

'You know,' Chuck tried –and failed- to keep a casual expression, 'Me, you, Bart, dinner.'

He cursed himself inwardly, why on earth he'd thought this was a good idea he'd never remember. It had seemed like a good idea when Bart had suggested it but then again he'd probably been stoned at the time. 'Look if you don't want to-'

'Of course I'll be there!' Blair interrupted him, looking outraged at the thought that she would pass up the opportunity to meet his family officially.

Chuck smiled, of course Blair loved the idea of flaunting her new role in his life; he'd been an idiot to think she wouldn't. Blair Waldorf thrived on this kind of stuff, she was every parents dream.

Just like he wasn't. He remembered when they'd told Eleanor, Blair had been holding his hand tightly, smiling just a little too brightly. Obviously Eleanor had thrown a small fit in the living-room, yelling at Blair. Blair had started crying and he'd had to watch on helplessly as Cyrus brought her round to the idea, convincing her that Blair had made the right choice. God knows that had taken a while.

Not that they were going to have that kind of problem with Bart. He practically worshipped the ground Blair walked on, even though he'd never met Blair while she was his girlfriend. But of course he had heard about her through his P.I., the miracle woman who'd somehow managed to tame his womanizing son, the notorious Chuck Bass.

'You will?' He smiled hopefully.

Blair's heart turned to mush. She loved when he depended on her.

She dropped her bag and walked over to sit down beside him. 'Sure,' she said, before capturing his lips in hers, moaning as his tongue brushed against hers. His hands to went her hair and he pulled her down on top of him, not breaking his mouth's hold on her for a second.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They broke apart, panting heavily, his arms still holding her, one at her waist and another at her head.

'Now,' Blair joked, as she rolled away, trying to catch her breath, 'Who's afraid of the Big Bad Bart?'


	10. Chapter 10: Essence of a Waldorf

'Serena!' Blair practically sang down the phone.

Serena smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. 'Wow you're happy today, somebody get some action last night?' She laughed.

'Of course.' Scoffed Blair, 'You forget who you're talking to.'

'The girlfriend of Chuck Bass? Well I suppose in that case a lot of sex is pretty much a requirement. Imagine, my friend, Blair Waldorf- **sex addict**.' Serena laughed.

'I am not a sex addict!' Blair protested.

Chuck snorted into his pillow. Blair slapped him.

'Sorry! Sorry!' Serena giggled, 'I take it back! I'm sure you're just playing scrabble or something.'

Blair rolled her eyes, 'Exactly. So how's Cabbage Patch? He any good at... scrabble?'

**Silence.**

Chuck turned to stare at her, a frown on his face.

'Oh my god you're seriously not-?' She glanced at Chuck to make sure he wasn't listening.

He was.

'I mean no scrabble? I thought that's all they did all day in Brooklyn?'

Chuck raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. _Shit,_ Blair knew at once that he'd cottoned on.

'No, no its just he's- Dan's- you know, having some... _issues _at the moment_._'

Blair laughed. 'What, he can't get a triple word score?'

'Actually no.' Serena admitted, 'He's having, em, you know those issues Chuck had last year...?'

'_Mechanical issues?!_' Blair asked, laughing as she turned to smirk at Chuck. He glowered back at her.

'Yeah them.' Serena mumbled. 'So we- I mean I was wondering, how... you know... did you guys, eh... cure them?'

'All I had to do was agree to have sex with him.'

Serena sighed. 'I was hoping you wouldn't say that.'

Blair giggled as she felt Chuck's arm snake around her at the mention of sex.

'Maybe it's me?' Serena went on; unaware of Blair's slightly distracted state. 'Maybe I should-'

'Oh for Christ's sake Serena! Just give him a blowjob and get over it!' Blair snapped; eager to get back to her ridiculously horny boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._ She shivered with pleasure at the word.

'Blair, what's wrong?' asked Serena, confused. 'Are you oka- OMG YOU'RE HAVING SEX AREN'T YOU? BLAIR!'

'I am not having sex!' protested Blair. Chuck growled beside her. 'At least not yet anyway,' she added as his hand glided smoothly down her leg, his tongue in her ear.

'Blair, are you seriously rubbing this in my face right now? I already know you and Chuck get it on 24/7!'

'Well that's where you're wrong Serena.' Blair retorted 'We get each other _off_ 24/7.'

'Ewww, gross B!'

'Look S, I've really got to go-' she gasped as Chuck pressed his erection into her lower back, 'Just- just call Nate. He's probably got some spare Viagra lying around somewhere.'

'Why don't you just ask Chuck for me?' Serena asked in exasperation, 'I know he's right there, listening in anyway.'

'Please,' Blair scoffed. 'Chuck Bass doesn't need Viagra, he's got me.'

She smirked as Chuck rubbed up against her in agreement.

Serena rolled her eyes. 'Whatever you say B.'

'He doesn't!' Blair insisted. 'Now I'm hanging up. Unlike _you_, I have a boyfriend that wants me, to get back to.'

'Okay, okay! I'm sure doesn't the great Chuck Bass doesn't need Viagra to get it up, now will you help me?'

'Sorry S, try Nate.'

'Blair!'

**Click.**

Blair turned around to face Chuck, a wicked grin on her face. 'Now where were we?' she asked.

Chuck rolled over, pulling her with him.

'Right here.' He murmured, his fingers travelling gently over her bare thighs as she straddled him.

Blair threw her head back as his erection met her heat through her flimsy La Perla's.

'Funny,' she said, glancing down at him, 'I thought someone told me you needed a little help getting it up.'

Chuck tugged at the edge of her panties, ripping them at the seams.

'The only help I need...' he murmured as he drew her face down to his, '...is you.'

And with that he thrust himself into her as his lips met hers fiercely, proving what they both knew all along.

Chuck Bass doesn't need Viagra to get it up.

He swears by the Essence of Waldorf instead.

**Spotted: Serena Van Dar Woodsen out and about with not one, but three bags of La Perla's latest -and dare we say flimsiest- collection.**

**Trouble with the boyfriend, S? I'd give Blair Waldorf a call if I were you. Chuck Bass a one-woman-man? It seems there's nothing that girl can't do.**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO gossipgirl**


	11. Chapter 11: A New Mommy Everyday

'What do you think?' Blair demanded, as she held up two dresses for his inspection.

'Waldorf it doesn't matter. It's dinner. Nothing special.' He answered from his sprawled out position on her bed, not even bothering to look.

She rolled her eyes at him. 'Bass how many girls have you ever dated?'

'One.' He replied questioningly, staring at the ceiling, unsure of where she was going with this.

'And how many have you ever brought home to meet your parents?' She asked.

'You've been to dinner before.'

'With Serena. Answer the question Bass.'

'None.'

'I thought so. Therefore, dinner _is_ special. Now, which one?' She held out the dresses again.

Chuck glanced over. 'The red Valentino.'

She looked at it sceptically, 'Are you sure? I know you like short and tight but I don't want to give your father a heart attack.'

Chuck snorted, 'Trust me; nothing you could ever wear could give him a heart attack. Where do you think I got my taste for the finer pleasures in life?'

Blair raised an eyebrow. 'Are you seriously telling me Bart reared you to be an alcoholic man-whore? And this whole time I blamed Carter Baizen.' She shook her head in disgust.

'Not exactly but he always used to have at least five models on the go. They'd spend the night, working late on business, he said.' He looked across to smile at her softly, 'Some of them used to make me breakfast when I was small. A new mommy everyday.'

Blair smiled at the thought of a five year old Chuck surrounded by all these beautiful half-naked women. Too young to understand what was going on, too innocent for sexual innuendo's, no wonder they'd loved to baby him, this poor little child who practically abandoned by his womanizing father.

'Well you've got a family now.' She whispered, 'You've got Bart and Lily and Serena and Eric.'

'And you.'

She smiled at her inclusion into his newly formed family. 'Yeah, and you got me.'

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they made my day!**

**I know this is short but the end was so sweet I didn't want to ruin it!**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think! **

**More on its way, I'm taking my frustration at yet another hiatus (and the Nate/Blair kiss? WTF?!?) and trying to use it for creative purposes only.**

**xxxMORECHAIR!!!xxx**


	12. Chapter 12: Not For The FaintHearted

'Blair! Charles said you were coming, I'm glad you could make it.'

Lily smiled at her daughter's best friend. She had always been fond of Blair; after all she'd trusted her to look after Serena while she'd jetted around the world with her various boyfriends over the had been the one stable point in her child's life. The sensible one who'd counteracted all of Serena's wild ways, what parent wouldn't love her?'

'Of course Ms. Van Dar Wooden, thank you so much for asking me.'

Lily beamed down at her again. 'But of course! You're like family to us Blair; you should know that after all these years!'

Blair smiled at the mention of family. Clearly the Van Dar Basses were still trying to cope with their new family system and had simply declared 'the more the merrier!' their new motto.

'Why don't you sit down beside Eric? Chuck's on his way and Serena will be down in a minute.'

Blair frowned. Chuck had left her over two hours ago to 'get ready'. Which now she thought about it, probably meant he'd gone to have a drink to settle his nerves. She cursed inwardly, she should have seen it coming; obviously he was nervous; it was his first time in a 'meet the parents' scenario, as she herself had pointed out. She hoped he didn't drink too much.

'So Eric, how are you?' she asked, attempting conversation as she glided into the chair next to him.

'You know he's been in some bar all afternoon? He interrupted quickly, leaning in so they wouldn't be overheard.

Blair sighed. 'I kinda guessed.' She admitted, sighing, 'I can't believe I didn't see this coming.'

'Well the limo driver just texted me, they should be here any minute. So, what's the plan?'

Right on cue Chuck Bass stumbled out of the elevator, swearing as he knocked off the wall.

'Shit, he's here. Okay I'll take him upstairs, you distract my parents okay?'

'Okay, okay. Go!'

Blair sauntered over to Bart and Lily, who turned as she drew near. Blair took a deep breath and pulled together the best smile she could muster and dove in.

'Mr Bass!' she exclaimed, 'I had no idea you were back; Chuck mentioned you had some business proposal coming up. In Dubai, I think it was?'

'Yes, well I managed to get away. Family is my- our' he motioned to Lily, 'main priority now.' Blair gritted her teeth, remembering Chuck's story of the house he grew up in, constantly filled with gorgeous, half-naked models. Family had clearly not been a priority back then.

'He talks about you a lot you know.' She added softly. 'He really looks up to you.'

Bart shuffled, looking slightly embarrassed. 'Yes, well- eh hem.' He cleared his throat, 'I was actually considering a recent proposal of his. A place in Brooklyn called-'

'BLAIR?'

Blair turned sharply at the sound of his voice. She cursed herself again; she should have gone to take care of him. What was she thinking of leaving him in the care of two blonds? _And Van Dar Woodsens to boot?_ Even in his most clearly inebriated state Chuck could outwit them in a second. She wasn't going to make that mistake again.

'Excuse me.' She smiled apologetically at Bart and walked as fast as she could over to Chuck, grabbing his hand and leading him away from the dinner table. The last thing she wanted was for him to cause a scene, which, when he was drinking, was pretty much guaranteed. She pulled him after her into his room, shutting the door firmly behind them. Then she turned to face him.

'Chuck-!'

Her words were lost as his lips crashed down on hers, greedily sucking and nibbling away at her lower lip as his hands moved down to cup her ass.

She tried to push him away, but his hands refused to budge, instead he fell to the ground, pulling her down with him. His hands somehow found her zipper, and within seconds her carefully chosen red Valentino was discarded in favour of her matching lacy corset and garter set.

Blair rolled her eyes. Sure drunk Bass wasn't coherent but a zipper? No problem! Even intoxicated, Chuck was an expert in divesting all clothing in 3 seconds flat. She really would have to time him one day.

'Blair...' he looked up at her with unfocused eyes, 'help...' he muttered as his fingers fumbled with the various buckles and ribbons that held her whole 'outfit' together.

Blair grabbed his wandering hands and held them down on the floor, moving so her knees had his arms pinned. There was no way in hell she was having sex with him in his current condition. He'd probably pass out underneath her.

'Blair, Charles dinner...'

Blair looked up aghast as the voice of Bart Bass trailed off in shock. She looked down at herself, realising that from his position it looked like she was straddling his son. In her fucking underwear. Great.

'Mr Bass!' she exclaimed as she got to her feet hurriedly, 'I can explain!'

Bart's eyes travelled over her once, from her five-inch Manolo's to her garter belt and corset, before rolling back in their sockets as Bart Bass collapsed on the floor.

Blair opened her mouth and screamed.

**Spotted: The Van Dar Basses plus a certain Queen B riding commercial- ambulance style- through the busy streets of NY.**

**So where has the infamous limo gone to? And who's slain the Big Bad Bart? Rumour has is it that a certain Snow White is involved but maybe I'm just mixing up my fairytales.**

**After all, I thought all fairytales needed a happily ever after. But I guess I'll settle for backstabbing and betrayal, those two always seem to be on the menu. **

**And with the new Van Dar Basses all now officially under one roof, I'm sure there'll be plenty to go round.**

**Until next time, you know you love me.**

**XOXO gossipgirl**

* * *

**It's 3.44 now so I'm off to bed. Sorry this chapter isn't up to much but the I just needed to get through it.**

**Thanks for reading anyway and please review!**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews on the last chapter, they were all really nice considering it was so short!**

**Love you all!**

**xxxMORECHAIR!xxx**


	13. Chapter 13: Karma's a Bitch

'So how's the murderer?'

Blair glared at him, still tense. 'Not funny Chuck.'

'Relax Waldorf, he's fine. He only fainted. Didn't even have the heart attack you predicted.' He laughed.

Blair's glare continued.

'I told you it would take more than a short dress to kill the old man.' He went on smugly, 'though I must say it did show off rather nicely that pert little ass of yours.'

Blair decided to ignore that last comment as her expression changed to one of amusement. 'Chuck, exactly how many drinks did you have last night?'

'A few.' He admitted sheepishly, 'Why?'

Blair smirked. 'Do you really think it was the dress that brought your father to his knees? I thought you knew that Bass men were made of sterner stuff.'

He looked confused. 'Why, what did you Waldorf? He told me he just walked in on us and- oh.' He paused, realisation hitting him. He looked up at her wildly, 'Were we-?'

'God no. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that now, would I sweetie?' She smirked, 'No matter how much you begged.' She added wickedly, taking a sip from her Fiji water.

'Chuck Bass does not _beg_.' He scoffed, though doubt crossed his mind, it was _her_ after all; there was a slight possibility that maybe in his weakened drunken state... 'Anyway what did you do?' he asked, trying to change the subject before his mind could get carried away at thoughts of the new Chuck Bass who was reduced to begging to get his own girlfriend to sleep with him. He shuddered at the idea.

Her smug attitude vanished instantly at his question, and a slow flush spread over her face as her fingers tightened around her bottle.

'What?' asked Chuck curiously, watching Blair as she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

'I'll tell you later.' She hissed, 'Just keep it down okay?'

Chuck smirked, it was time for revenge. 'Okay.' He agreed and sat silently for a second before turning to her; 'Blowjob?' he guessed.

A look of horror crossed Blair's face. 'No!' She looked around, mortified, 'Shut-up Bass someone will hear you!' she hissed again. He just grinned in response.

'Hand job?'

'No!!'

'Spooning?'

'Bass, I'm warning you-!'

'Were we even naked?'

'That is it!!' She yelled, before grabbing him and pulling him into the nearest room- the handicapped bathroom.

'Wheelchairs only?' he read; then shrugged, 'Kinky.'

'Well I'm glad it gets your seal of approval.' Blair snapped.

He turned to face her, smirking. 'Anything you'd like to tell me?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'It wasn't like that!' Blair insisted, 'You're just like your father; you assume the worst!'

'Go on.'

'Well, even in your inebriated state you'd managed to outwit the combined mental capacities of the Van Dar Woodsen siblings, so I had to take control.'

'I like the sound of where this is going.' He smirked.

Blair threw him a frustrated look. 'If you're not going to listen-'

He held his hands up in mock defeat, 'I'm listening, I'm listening.'

She glared at him. 'Good. Anyway you being you, scotch or no scotch, the first thing you did was to-'

'Get you naked?'

She took a deep breath, 'Pretty much, and after the Van Dar Woodsens, the zipper posed little threat. Luckily for me the various buckles and ribbons proved to be too much of a challenge for your alcoholically impaired mind, otherwise I doubt your dad would still be breathing. As it were he just walked in on me holding you down- though of course to a Bass mind it probably looked like I straddling you half-naked. Which to be honest I can't really blame him for. Anyway that's it. We were both at least partially clothed but I'll still never be able to look your father in the eye again. Satisfied?' She finished irritably.

'Buckles and ribbons?' he asked huskily, his lust filled mind covering over the other, minor details.

Blair took a step back, she knew that look. 'Bass,' she warned, 'Now's not a good tim-!' She shrieked as he scooped her up, seconds later depositing her underneath him on the floor.

'Can I see?' he asked hungrily, as his eyes devoured her.

'WE ARE IN A HOSPITAL BATHROOM!' She shrieked again, her tiny fists pounding against his chest, 'CHARLES BASS, LET GO OFF ME RIGHT NOW!'

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzipppppppppp!**

_Damn,_ she thought. _He was good._

She folded her arms in response, trying to ignore him as he kissed from her lips all the way up to her hairline and back down, stopping only to move to her ear, which his tongue explored in great length. She thought of Mr Peizer in an effort to distract herself from his ministrations, willing herself not to respond. She was not letting him win this time, there was no way in hell she was adding 'hospital bathroom' to their long list of places they'd done it. He was not going to be able to hold this over her head, no way.

'You know that crossing your arms like that only makes your boobs stick out further.' He murmured.

She gasped and unfolded her arms immediately. Then he pounced, his hand replacing the space she had just vacated.

'That's more like it.' He purred into her ear, as his other hand worked on the 'various buckles and ribbons' that had given him so much trouble a few hours ago. 'C'mon Waldorf, loosen up.'

She scowled at him. 'Or you could just get off me.'

He rolled over so she was on top, and he pressed her down on his already impressive erection. She felt herself go damp as soon as she felt it, and cursed the way he knew her so well, as though she could refuse now, damn it why was she so insatiable? There was definitely something wrong with her. She was going to go get it checked as soon as... well, as soon as they were done.

'Still want to get off?' he asked; a knowing glint in his eye.

'Ye-yes,' she gasped unconvincingly. He cocked an eyebrow. 'Just maybe in a slightly different way,' she admitted.

He smirked, 'I knew you'd come round.' He moved his glance down to her heaving breasts. 'So this is what it was like last night?' He couldn't believe he'd forgotten this sight, he was never drinking again.

'Yep.' Blair replied cheekily as she gyrated on his lap, 'Except I had a slightly different audience last night.'

'Ah yes, I can see now why my father was so suddenly... incapacitated.'

'Seems to run in the family.' She teased, her hand pulling at his belt, removing his pants. 'I'm just hoping you're a bit more _up_ for it, after all we have some unfinished business to attend too...'

She squealed as fingers plunged into her, stroking and caressing all the right spots. 'Chu-ucccccckk,' she moaned; then whimpered as he pulled out. She fixed her eyes on him angrily. 'Get. In me. NOW.' She ordered, her small hands grabbing him and positioning him at her entrance.

'C'mon then princess,' he whispered seductively, his ragged breathing matching hers, 'Let's get the show on the road.'

And they both screamed together, as she descended on him and their world was turned upside down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'This is a _hospital bathroom_. For the handicapped! The only one on this whole floor! Who do you think you are? The other bathrooms aren't good enough for you?'

Chuck stiffened as he opened the door to be bombarded with questions by a group of people in wheelchairs, all looking at him with the same angry expression.

'Sorry for the delay,' he said smoothly, 'I'm afraid my friend here, is having a little trouble walking at the moment. Honey?' he called.

Blair came up behind him, hobbling. Last time she was ever having sex on the floor again, she swore. She turned to look at the assembled people, a guilty expression on her face.

'So could you beautiful ladies tell me where I could get one of those delightful chairs?' he asked, charming the first old lady he set his eye on. Funnily enough, being Chuck Bass, she took a shine to him.

'Over there by the reception desk.' She smiled, pointing.

'Thank you so much.' He replied effortlessly, his upbringing showing despite the circumstances. He started to walk over, stopping Blair as she made to follow him.

'No, no sweetie.' He said innocently, 'You wait here. Wouldn't want you to _hurt_ yourself, would we?' His eyes glinted, he thought this was funny.

Blair glared at him. 'No problem, _dear_.' She replied sweetly, moving to stand against the wall to plot her revenge.

He whistled as he walked over, grabbing the chair and wheeling it back. To anyone looking on, he would have appeared to be the doting boyfriend. Of course Blair knew better than that. He knew she hated any signs of weakness, and being wheeled around a hospital for no good reason? Definitely weakness. She sighed.

'You don't fool me, you little hussie.' A voice beside her told her acidly.

Blair looked down incredulously, 'Excuse me?'

The old lady peered up at her. 'You heard me. Faking sick so that poor boy will run around after you, enticing him into the bathroom- it's disgraceful behaviour. You should be ashamed.'

Blair opened her mouth about to reply but then- 'Blair? Ready to go?'

She looked up to Chuck standing beside her, wheelchair at the ready, a slightly confused expression on his face.

'Of course honey.' She smiled at him, before grabbing him and shoving her mouth on his, her hands twisting in his hair. A minute later she broke away, Chuck looking more confused than ever. She turned and sat in the chair, wincing slightly, then smiled innocently back at the furious old bat as Chuck drove her away.

**Spotted: Big Bad Bart back on his feet, better already? Dear me, all that gossip for nothing.**

**And more proof that I'm right about B's involvement; they say what comes around goes around, and if my sources are correct (which they are) it's Queen B's turn in the chair.**

**Well they do say Karma's a bitch. But personally, I'd tell Karma to watch out; Blair Waldorf's a bigger one.**

**You know you love me, **

**XOXO gossipgirl**


	14. Chapter 14: Operation VDay

* * *

'Happy Valentine's Day.' He said gruffly, shoving a parcel at her.

Blair's eyes widened. _Shit_. She'd totally forgotten it was, you know, the _V_-day. She hadn't got anything for Chuck; she'd just been so busy with Yale and stuff that it hadn't even crossed her mind. She swallowed and plastered a smile on her face; she was at least going to make sure he knew she appreciated his gesture- even if she didn't have anything in return. This shouldn't even be happening; she was _Blair Waldorf _for God's sake. And Blair Waldorf _never_ forgot Valentine's Day, not ever.

She unwrapped it eagerly; despite her guilt she had never been one to resist gifts for long. She gasped as she pulled out the gorgeous silver heart-shaped pendant. Turning it over she gasped again, at the intricate _C&B _detail engraved on the back. She held it out to Chuck, 'tie it,' she ordered, turning her back to him as she shook her curls over her right shoulder.

He slid over smoothly and took the clasp from her hands, and with a kiss, tied it around her neck as she held her hair up. Then he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to admire his handiwork, then smirked. Blair raised an eyebrow, biting her lip to hold back a smile that was threatening to run wild across her face. She could see the amused twinkle in his eye at her reaction, and knew he was pleased with his purchase.

'See something you like Bass?' She asked coyly, offering her neck up to him as though to give him a better glance. She noticed smugly how his eyes darkened almost immediately, how his fist clenched slightly at his side.

'Just one or two things,' he murmured as he unclenched his hand and slid it down the length of the chain to the heart nestled between her breasts, toying with it, turning it over to trace the initials with his fingers.

Blair tried to control her breathing as she felt herself moisten as his fingers brushed carelessly against her skin. She always melted at his slightest touch; she was like putty in his hands.

'Blair?' he asked huskily; dropping his hand to her lap to toy with the edge of her skirt.

'Chuck...' she murmured, shifting to press herself up against him. Her hand grazed over his already impressive erection and with it she lost control. Grabbing his collar, she swung her leg over him, sliding onto his lap with ease, her fingers automatically reaching for his pants, in too much of a hurry to notice the limo come to a stop.

'Blair-' Chuck tried to warn her but it was too late.

'Hey guys, what's u-'

Blair froze.

'Nathaniel!' Chuck smirked, 'Great to see you, how's life with the Brookster?' (his new name for Vanessa) He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help rubbing Blair in Nate's face whenever they get- think of it as punishment for how Nate treated her before. Showing him exactly what he gave up. What he _threw_ away. Seriously, an Upper East Side sex kitten for a Brooklynite? He knew Nate wasn't the brightest but god that had been a stupid move.

Blair turned her face up to face him, guiltily, knowing she'd been caught. 'Hi Nate,' she attempted weakly, trying to slide off Chuck's lap as discreetly as she could.

Nate slid in easily and shut the door behind him. 'Blair relax; this is the third time I've caught you this week, I get it. You guys do it. A lot. Anywhere you can. And preferably in limos that are dropping me to school.' He rolled his eyes, 'Why did I agree to this again?'

Chuck smirked. 'My bad Nathaniel, thought I could keep the ladies off me.'

Blair turned bright red at his words. 'I was just helping him with his bowtie!' she insisted as she smoothed down her hair. The guys stared at her for a whole two seconds before bursting into laughter.

'Bowtie?' Chuck chortled, 'Honestly Waldorf that's the best excuse yet.'

Blair turned redder, if that were even possible. 'Change of subject please!' she pleaded.

'Alright, alright.' Nate chuckled. 'So...' he looked around the limo, searching for something to talk about. Then he noticed the chain around Blair's neck. Motioning towards it, he asked 'He get you that for Valentine's day?'

Blair smiled and turned to face Chuck, placing a hand on his knee. 'Yes he did.' She leaned in and pressed her lips against his cheek. 'Thank you by the way,' she added, leaning back against his chest in a satisfied manner.

Chuck kissed the top of her head then winked over at Nate. 'Anything for sexual favours, right Archibald?'

Blair shoved her elbow into his ribcage, leaving him gasping for air. 'Pig.'

'Getting a bit frisky aren't we Waldorf?'

'Actually I was just insulting you.'

'Leads to the same thing.'

'So what did you get him?' Nate asked desperately. He knew he acted like everything was fine, and mostly it was, but it was also weird, Blair was his ex-girlfriend after all.

Blair froze for the second time.

Chuck quirked an eyebrow at her, realizing he hadn't even noticed that she hadn't given him something. He'd been so relieved that she'd liked his gift- though he'd known she would. He was Chuck Bass after all. And he'd never gotten a Valentines gift before, so he hadn't noticed its absence. But this year was different, he had a girlfriend now. So he wondered.

'Yes Waldorf,' he challenged, his eyes narrowing, 'Where's this amazing gift you've got me?'

Blair gulped and pulled away from him. 'Show you later,' she said hurriedly, 'Gotta go.' She hopped out off the limo which had luckily pulled up outside the school less than 20 seconds ago. She ran up the steps and into the building, pulling out her phone to text Serena for an emergency meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nate glanced up at Chuck, who was staring dejectedly down at the floor. 'She didn't get me one, did she?'

'Man cheer up, she probably forgot, she's had a lot on her plate recently with the whole Yale fiasco.'

Chuck glanced up at him sharply. 'Did she ever forget your present?' he asked roughly, clearly ashamed at having to ask.

Nate stared at his hands trying to remember, 'Eh... well I'm sure she did, actually I remember this time in second grade-'

'Save it Nathaniel.' Chuck snapped. 'I get it. Blair Waldorf never forgets. Unless it's me.' He did his best to hide his disappointment but it was clear to even Nate that the idea hurt him.

Nate swallowed and tried to reason with him, knowing Blair would never intentionally hurt anyone she loved, no matter what they did to her. She was loyal to the end. He knew that, Serena knew that. Chuck just had a harder time then most trusting people, even though he didn't show it. He'd let Blair in, let her break down the walls that surrounded him, but one wrong move and they'd be back up in an instant, stronger and higher than before. Nate knew that better than anyone, being Chuck's best friend for 17 years, so he tried to reassure Chuck as best as he could.

'Don't worry about it man; she'll make it up to you.' Crap that sounded lame, even to him. He really needed to brush up on his pep talks.

Chuck laughed throatily as he swung open the limo door. 'Oh you bet your ass she will Nathaniel. Waldorf won't be able to walk straight by the time I'm through with her.' And with that promise he was gone.

Nate took out his phone and dialled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Blair?'

'Nate what did he say?'

'That you won't be able to walk straight when he's done with you.'

'So he's really upset?'

'I'd say that's the understatement of the year.'

'Wow. Big words Archibald.'

'Focus Blair.'

'Okay so how do I fix this?'

'You're the manipulative, controlling, scheming bitch around here, not me. No offense.'

'Point taken.'

'Well if you're sure...'

'Bye Archibald.'

'Bye-'

Blair had already hung up; she needed to get to work. She had exactly 15 hours until the day was over and she wasn't going to be happy until she'd made it the best day of Chuck's life. In one day she wanted to rewrite all his previous Valentines memories and replace with the most memorable day ever. She knew she could do it. After all she wasn't known as Queen B for nothing. It was a tall order, to show the boy who'd never been loved the true meaning of Valentine's day. But if anyone could do it, it was Blair Waldorf.

She pulled back her shoulders and tossed her hair back as she slid her phone into her bag, her mind whirring away as she made her way done the corridors of Constance.

Operation V-Day had officially begun.

**Spotted: Chuck Bass early to class?!? And B's smile looking slightly more stiff then usual. Is Happily Ever After over already? And just in time for Valentine's Day? **

**With these two you never know. XOXO**

**gossipgirl**

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry I've haven't updated in a while! Tell me how this chapter went. I'm going to have lots of fun thinking up ways of how Blair can make it up to him! Any ideas appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading and please, please review! (and yes I'm not above begging!)**

**Love you all! xx**


	15. Chapter 15: Missed Messages

**Bang Bang Bang.**

'Dorota is that you?' Blair whispered.

'Yes Miss Blair. I have what you asked for.' Dorota peered around the corridor through her sunglasses. 'Cost is clear.'

Blair opened the closet door and grabbed the bag from her hands, shutting it quickly after her. 'Thanks Dorota. Now go buy yourself a bagel or something, but stay near. I might need you for phase 2.'

'Right Miss Blair.' Dorota nodded about to leave, then hesitated, 'Miss Blair today- day for love? Not these games. Mr Chuck-'

'Mr Chuck loves games.' Blair interrupted curtly. Then suddenly realizing she'd called him 'Mr' Chuck she scowled. 'Just go Dorota!' she said in exasperation.

As Dorota made a sneaky getaway, Blair quickly changed into the outfit Dorota had brought her. A shiver ran through her as she examined herself. The thrill of being in school wearing nothing but her underwear- if you could even call it that. Satisfied she took out her phone and texted Chuck.

_Let the games begin._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**40minutes later...**

'Hey man,' Nate punched Chuck lightly in the shoulder. 'Where were you last class? I tried calling you. Me and the guys went out for a bit of fresh air if you know what I mean.' He laughed.

Chuck smirked. 'Sorry man, phone must still be on silent. Blair hates it when it goes off during the night.'

Nate groaned weakly. 'How you two stick each other I'll never know.'

'Oh you know...' Chuck replied, giving Nate a sly wink, 'She gets on top ever other night- makes thing fair.'

Nate shuddered, 'Okay I'm going.'

'Bye.'

'Later man.'

Chuck shook his head as Nate walked off. Thoughts off his disappointment this morning returning. He sighed and pulled out his phone, then blinked. **12 new messages and 1 missed call.** Well the missed call was clearly Nate but the twelve messages...he opened one. **'Closet off second floor corridor-you know the one. Xx B' **_Shit. _He checked the time, 42 minutes ago. He opened another, **'Chuck, I need you. B' **and another, **'I need you. NOW.'**

Chuck licked his lips, he knew Blair was going to try and find some way to make it up to him- but sex during school? She'd never let him before, despite his best efforts. Even whispering his fantasies into her ear during class hadn't worked- though he knew she'd been turned on. He could practically feel the heat emanating off of her. She had always afraid someone would catch them_. But now..._ Realizing he was wasting time he started running, despite the stares he got from the others around him. And within 5 minutes he'd made it.

**Spotted: Chuck Bass running to class: again?' I'm beginning to think this is photo-shopped. **

He slipped into the closet as stealthily as he could; luckily no one was around as class had started again. Breathing heavily he turned and almost fainted at the sight before him. Blair Waldorf curled up amongst the mops and brooms of the janitors closet, in nothing but a corset, thong and garter belt.

He knelt down and gently brushed her hair off her face. 'Hey,' he whispered softly.

Her eyes fluttered open. 'Hey' she replied smiling, leaning up to brush her lips against his. Then she frowned, 'Where am I?'

Chuck chuckled, 'Janitor's closet.' He told her. 'I think you were giving me my Valentine's gift.' He smirked as his eyes travelled down her half-naked frame, feeling himself harden as he took in every inch of her luscious body.

She looked down herself and groaned. 'Kinda fucked that up didn't I?' Then she noticed and a slow smile spread across her face. 'Why Bass, expecting some action are we?' She teased.

He smirked and pulled her up off the floor, pressing his need against her. 'That answer your question?' he asked huskily, bringing his lips down to nip her neck playfully.

Blair felt her eyes roll to the back of her head in ecstasy but she forced herself to stop. She needed to give him his present before anything happened; she wanted to make sure it right; seeing his face this morning had almost killed her. She never wanted him to feel that he was worthless again. At least not if she could help it.

'Wait, wait.' She moaned.

He continued to kiss her, letting his lips and tongue roam over her neck and collarbone, as he placed soft kisses from her ear, down her jaw, and finally to the edge of her mouth. She felt her knees buckle in reaction.

Realizing she wasn't getting anywhere she pushed him away as hard as she could. Too hard. He stumbled and fell back against the closet door, which swung open, depositing him with a bang on the floor.

'Chuck!' she gasped, reaching out a hand to help him. He glared at her and got up, ignoring her hand. He dusted himself down and walked off with as much pride he could muster, ignoring her pleas.

Blair sunk back into the closet, on the verge of tears. She'd already ruined the day. _Twice._ This was supposed to be the best day of Chuck's life, to make up for all his previous, crappy memories of Valentine's Day. He'd probably spent the last few with no one but his call-girls, _ugh_ she shuddered. She stood up and wiped away her tears determinedly. She had to keep trying, for his sake. She would not be the one to run whatever little faith he had left in relationships. She would fix this.

And with that in mind she stepped out of the closet, head held high. And straight into the janitor. 'Ow!' Blair complained, taking a step back. The janitor simply stared at her, his eyes practically popping out of their sockets as he took her in.

Blair eyed him with distaste. 'What are _you_ looking at?' she demanded haughtily, folding her arms. Her lip curling as she took in his scruffy uniform. She would never in a million years even _consider_ letting Dorota wear something as grubby and unkempt as _that._ What bothered her most was that he didn't even seem to care about it. Her eyes travelled back to his face and she frowned. What was he staring at?

Realization hit her as her arms folded on bare skin instead of crisp fabric. She looked down. _Oh... _Then she looked back up, shielding herself as best she could. 'Well,' she continued as though nothing was wrong, 'if you don't mind, I'll just be a minute.' And with that she hopped back into the closet to shove back on her clothes.

Two minutes later she emerged, and head held high she marched down the corridor, ignoring his wandering eyes as they followed her retreating form.

**Spotted: The janitor getting an eyeful. Talk about slumming it B, I thought that was S's job? You know you love me. Xoxo gossipgirl **

Blair sighed. Yes, today was not going as planned.But when there's a Waldorf there's a way.And there was nothing to stop her from making sure Chuck had the perfect Valentine's Day. Well apart from Chuck.

But she was not going to let his ridiculously sexy voice distract her from her goal. Or his scent. Or his touch. Or his ANYTHING! She blushed. That sounded wrong, even in her head. Dismissing these thoughts abruptly, she pulled out her phone, hitting speed dial.

'Dorota? It's Blair. Time for phase two.' She smirked as the line went dead.

Chuck Bass wasn't going to know what hit him.


	16. Chapter 16: Fraternising With The Enemy

Blair sighed as she downed the last drops of her coffee; she was officially out of ideas. She couldn't think of anything that was romantic and special enough, without being corny or obvious. Or tacky. And if there was one thing Blair Waldorf hated it was tacky. She wanted to do something special, one of a kind. Something unique. Something that he wouldn't be expecting... And she had come up blank.

She rubbed her forehead; all this plotting was giving her a headache. Relationships were supposed to be simple, easy, uncomplicated. But Blair knew there was nothing 'uncomplicated' about them, they were Chuck and Blair; 'simple' and 'easy' weren't in their vocabulary.

'Waldorf?' An amused voice asked from behind her.

Blair whipped her head around to face the voice, surprised. All her so called 'friends' were at school, which is why she'd come here for space. She wanted to know who needed that just as much as she had. 'Carter Baizen?!' she exclaimed, her face bursting into a smile as she stood up to hug him warmly, 'what brings you back to the Upper East Side? I thought you went back to Europe after Cotillion?'

Carter had been like a brother to Blair for as long as she could remember. A really hot older brother, but a brother nonetheless. He'd always been there for her. Just like he'd given Chuck and Nate their first joint, he'd gotten Blair and Serena into their first club, had their first fake ids made. And in sixth grade, after a particularly bad fight with Nate he'd even given her her first kiss. There had been nothing they wouldn't do for each other. Carter taking her under his wing had been noticed by others, leading her to be accepted by her elders -something unheard of for a freshman- which had been the start of her school career as the infamous Queen B. She'd been a mixture of pissed off, angry and sad when he'd dropped off the face of the earth, but she could understand the need to escape from their pretentious, overbearing world, to drop the facade once and for all and have room to breathe. Yes, she understood that feeling well.

His eyes twinkled down at her. 'I did for a while, but it's hard to resist the call of New York- I couldn't sleep for weeks without the sound of taxi horns ringing in my ear.' He chuckled. 'And I missed you too babe,' he added cheekily, winking a dark brown eye at her.

Blair blushed, even though he'd flirting with her since she was 10 years old and old enough to flirt back. It was out of habit, just the way they worked; communicating with teasing, light hearted banter. Simple, easy, uncomplicated.

Blair dropped her arms and slapped his chest playfully. 'Oh I bet you did, you guys are all the same. Back in town ten minutes and already trying to whisk a girl off her feet.' She said easily, rolling her eyes up at him.

'Is it working?' he asked coyly, taking her hand in his and leading them over to the more intimate couch as he snapped his other fingers at the waitress, who came scurrying over. Carter ordered them both a drink, and Blair for once in her life didn't make a fuss as she watched him take charge. As the waitress hurried off again, he turned back to her and smirked, raising an eyebrow. 'Well?'

Blair blushed again as she scooted over so he could sit beside her. _Damnit, _she'd forgotten that Chuck had learned his smirk from the master.

He frowned as she stared blankly at him. 'Blair?' he asked, putting a hand on her knee and shaking her carefully.

'W-what?' she stammered, his gaze on her turning her mind into mush.

He snickered at her incoherency and leaned into her ear. 'Is it working?' he repeated softly.

Blair gulped as his hot breath tickled the side of her face, making her shiver. 'Sorry,' she said pushing him away, 'But I'm afraid you're a little too late. I'm taken.'

Carter laughed. 'Well you snooze, you lose. Who's the lucky guy?' he asked, removing his hand from her knee so he could take the drinks the waitress brought round. And suddenly Blair found she could breathe again.

'Chuck.' Blair said proudly, acting as unaffected as possible as she took the glass he proffered her.

Carter snorted into his drink. 'Bass?' he asked incredulously, wiping his mouth.

'Three weeks now.'

Carter cocked his head. 'Waldorf... I'm impressed. Didn't know he had it in him.' He raised his glass to her, 'I believe a congratulations is in order.'

Blair smiled weakly and raised her drink to meet his larger one, banging the dainty glass against it with a satisfying clang.

'Yeah.' She said before knocking back the entire glass in one gulp, letting the alcohol burn its way down her throat as she realised if she didn't fix the day soon they might not even make it to the first month, let alone another three weeks. It killed her that knowing that after everything they'd been through; one tiny, insignificant event could tip their already precarious relationship over the edge. And she wasn't sure how many more second chances they could possibly have.

She leant her elbows on the table and ran a hand through her tousled curls as she contemplated this, her other hand busy twirling her glass in the air, her eyes watching as the drops slid about the smooth surface. Falling, always falling.

Carter studied her, a thoughtful expression on his face as he took a sip of his drink. 'That bad, huh?' he commented as his eyes ran over her slightly hunched figure, watching as her face darkened as she placed her now empty martini glass back on the table.

Blair bit her lip and nodded slowly, feeling the tears prickle the corner of her eyes.

Carter exhaled loudly as he looked at her. 'Another drink?' he offered.

Blair nodded. 'Another drink.' She repeated.

. .

**Spotted: Blair and Carter Baizen, reunited and up to no good. While Bass was busy, aceing algebra and passing physics, C & B were last seen canoodling in a cafe. On a couch no less! Now who said alliteration wasn't fun? **

**Anyway, on to the theories: Are Blair and Chuck are playing at role play? Or maybe ménage a trois is the name of the game? With these two, anything is possible. But rumour has it that Chuck and Carter no longer see eye to eye, which is why Carter left us high and dry last year. I wonder if Blair knows what her bad boys have been up to...**

**A Bass and a Baizen. I've heard of quality over quantity but apparently our Queen B has managed both. With not one, but **_**two**_** reformed playboys at her side, we'd better watch out, there's a Waldorf about. A Waldorf on the warpath if I'm not mistaken.**

**You know you love me.**

**xoxo gossipgirl**

* * *

**Hi guys, hope you like this chapter!**

**As you might of guessed I saw the new promos and was inspired! I can't wait to see what the writers have up their sleeve for CHAIR!!**

**But until then I'm putting my own interpretation on it. To be honest I'm not even sure if I'm gonna make Carter evil or good.**

**I'm thinking maybe a bit of both. I just wanted to bring a new charactor into the mix to stir up trouble and Carter does that perfectly!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed- you don't know how much it means to me that people are actually reading this!**

**Any suggestions/thoughts/criticisms are welcome!**

**And please, please REVIEW!!!**

**love you all!**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17: Sparks Will Fly

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews they were amazing, a really good response, every single one means so much to me. **

**Just to clarify this is _still _Valentine's Day at about 2-3 o clock. They are ditching school but they're seniors- they get away with it!**

**(and yes I realise I'm writing several chapters on the one day. I was only going to write one or two but I have so many ideas to fit in that I just decided to make it a big milestone in their relationship.)**

**If there is anything else you're confused about or whatever let me know! **

**Only one more week to go!!!! CAN'T WAIT!!! xx**

* * *

'You know we did it in a limo?' Piqued Blair, who was getting livelier as the drinks kept coming.

Carter raised an eyebrow at her. 'Really? I have to say Waldorf, that's pretty-'

'Classy. I know.' Blair rolled her eyes. 'Imagine... my first time. In a _limo_ of all places.' She laughed harshly as she tilted her head back to catch the last few drops on her tongue; licking her lips as she did so.

'Actually.' Carter cut in, 'I'd say that's pretty romantic.'

Blair's slightly glossy eyes frowned at him. 'Romantic?' she asked sceptically.

Carter shrugged as he leaned back beside her. 'Sure. Love at first sight and all that.' He took a swig from his bottle. 'I get it. The rush, the exhilaration.' He looked at her slyly, 'When you just can't keep your hands of each other...'

Blair frowned beside him, ignoring his usual lewd comments as she contemplated the idea of her first time as being 'romantic' for a minute. Clearly the idea had never occurred to her before. Now that she thought about it, it kinda had been. Two friends who had known each other their whole lives, who during the course of one night discovered something that they hadn't realised that they were missing.

It was like one of those movies set at a costume party, where when the masks finally come off at midnight, the hero and heroine were brought together, seeing each other as though for the first time. Except the person before them was not who they'd thought or expected. It was someone better. And it helped that she'd always been a sucker for happy endings.

While she thought, a small, crooked smile appeared on Carter's face, he had always loved how her forehead crinkled slightly when she concentrating hard on something. It was nice to know she hadn't changed that much while he'd been away, and that he could still read her like an open book.

'Really?' she asked quietly after a minute as she stared down at her hands, almost hopefully. She needed to believe him, his words. She needed to know she was doing the right thing; that she was on the right track; that everything would work out. He understood that too. The want, no, the _need_ for something to believe in. It was why he'd gone AWOL in the first place and why so many UES spent half their time getting high and drunk. It was to blur out the meaningless lives they lived. True, being an heir to a dynasty did have its perks but without these 'escape routes' life was only a series of steps on the way that had been paved out for them by their parents.

He grasped the hand that lay between them and gently rubbed his thumb over it as he held it. 'Really.' He repeated softly, dipping his head so he could look into her eyes. So she wouldn't, couldn't doubt him.

Her eyes were wary for a second but they soon gave way to gratitude as she threw her arms around him. 'You never should have left.' She whispered hoarsely as tears sprung to her eyes. 'I missed you.' She whispered again, only quieter, her voice muffled against his shirt.

'Shh...' He murmured, running his fingers lightly through her hair to reassure her, coaxing out the knots in her curls as she turned her face up towards him. 'I'm here now.'

After a minute she pulled away. 'Sorry,' she offered, dabbing at her eyes. 'I know you left to escape the mess that is the Upper East Side,' she smiled weakly, 'I don't want you running off again.'

He smiled wryly back at her in return. 'It's ok Waldorf, I can handle it.'

Her lips quirked up at the end and she leaned over to grasp his hand. 'Thanks Carter,' she said warmly, 'it means a lot.'

'Blair? What are you doing here?'

Blair turned her face to the guy in front of her. '_Nat_e?' she asked surprised, then blushed –letting go off Carter's hand- as she realised how her innocent gesture of friendship could possibly be mistaken for something more. The last thing she needed was Nate filling Chuck's head with twisted thoughts. The last thing she needed was a jealous Chuck Bass on her hands.

'Wait-Carter?' Nate's tone changed to one of anger.

Carter raised his glass to him. 'The one and only.' He drawled before taking a gulp.

Nate glared at him before turning to Blair. 'C'mon Blair lets go.'

Blair put down her drink raised her eyebrows incredulously. 'Excuse me?' she asked; a dangerous edge to her voice.

Carter grinned and sat back to enjoy the show, he hadn't been friends with Blair for nearly fifteen years without learning to recognize the warning signs. He'd learned long ago what those delicate eyebrow lifts meant and was proud to say he'd never been stupid enough to try and boss Blair around himself. Though watching her take out her wrath on others had always been fun.

'Let's go.' Nate repeated, not bothering to disguise the contempt in his gaze as he glanced towards Carter.

Blair's features twisted in indignation. 'Who do you think you are Nathanial Archibald? I don't have to go anywhere with you! You are not my boyfriend anymore, remember? And Carter and I fine right where we are.' She snapped.

Nate reeled back, stunned at her onslaught, then determination took over and he grabbed her arm, pulling her up off the couch, ignoring her cries.

Carter was on his feet in a flash, towering above Nate. 'Don't you dare touch her.' He said in a low voice which almost quivered in anger. He hated seen Blair being pushed and pulled around, as though she was a puppet on strings.

Nate immediately released her and took a step back. 'Sorry,' he muttered as he noticed Blair rubbing her arm.

Blair glared at him.

Nate had the good sense to look guilty. 'Can I just talk to you for a minute?' he pleaded.

Blair sighed and nodded; her anger evaporating. Nate had such innocent, puppy-dog eyes that it was impossible to stay mad at him for more than a minute. 'Fine.' She acquiesced, 'One minute.' And she followed him over to an empty nook by the bar.

'So?' she demanded, 'What do you want?'

Nate exhaled loudly. 'Look Blair I don't know what you guys are up too but Baizen's not a good guy.

Blair snorted. 'And you are?'

'Blair...' Nate looked hurt.

Now it was her turn to exhale. 'Sorry, sorry I know, uncalled for.' She confessed grudgingly. 'But me and Carter are just friends. We have been since I was three, I'm not doing anything wrong here.'

'Does Chuck know you're with him?' Nate asked.

'No.' Blair admitted. '`But we kind of had a fight to day and I know he doesn't like Carter...I just don't want to make things worse.' She explained.

Nate scratched his head. 'Yeah eh well.' He glanced at his rolex, 'I've got to go meet Vanessa now, but you should really give Chuck a call- okay Blair?'

Blair pouted for a second before giving in. 'Yeah you're right. Thanks Archibald.' She added.

His face broke into an easy smile. 'Anytime Blair.' He glanced at his watch again. 'But right now I gotta go. So I'll-'

'Wait!' Blair interrupted, fishing in her bag. 'Just tell me... is this enough?' And with a flourish she brought out a small black jewellery box and handed it to him.

He looked at her questioningly.

'Well open it!'

Nate did.

Blair looked at him anxiously. 'What to do you think?'

Nate frowned as he turned it over, his finger tracing over the engraved _C&B. _Then he turned to her and beamed. 'He'll love it!' he declared, handing it back to her.

Blair smiled, 'I hope so. I had it engraved to match the necklace he got me and so he'd know that it's always going to be him. I was afraid he'd think it wouldn't mean as much anymore because it's changed hand so often.'

'No, no,' Nate assured her. 'It's perfect.'

Just then their phones beeped, and in almost perfect unison they both reached into their respective pockets, instinctively knowing it was the latest gossipgirl blast.

**Spotted: Chuck Bass cutting class. Seems like a trend these days. Wonder if these pics had anything to do with it...**

Blair gasped as she saw the images. Her and Carter leaning in intimately engrossed in conversation, her laughing at something, him tucking a hair behind her ear, her blushing, them holding hands... they were roughly twenty in all.

Her breaths came short and quick, and as tears threatened to overwhelm her she took a few faltering steps backwards before bolting out the door.

'Wait Blair hold up!' Nate called, sprinting after her. He ran through the doors and out into the street, scanning the crowds for her brown curls bouncing in the breeze, or her long, white black flapping out behind her. There was nothing. She had disappeared, vanished in the crowd.

His phone beeped again.

**Spotted: Chuck Bass heading to –where else?- Victrola. And just as I was beginning to warm up to the idea of a reformed Bass. These two can't keep it simple can they? Well that's what happens when you play with fire; someone always gets burnt. All it takes is one little spark to ignite. And with Carter Baizen back in town-the original, most notorious playboy to ever grace the Upper East Side- one thing is for certain. **

**Sparks will fly.**

**xoxo gossipgirl**

* * *

**Please, please review and let me know what you think! I haven't started the next chapter yet so feel free to leave suggestions! **

**Blair's present should be obvious but if you don't get it don't worry it will come up again.**

**until next time! **

**l****ove you all**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18: All's Fair in L and War

Blair nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the elevator arrive with a ping. She glanced at the clock, 3.54 am. She uncrossed her legs and ran a hand through her hair in anticipation.

She heard the sound of heavy breaths from outside the door, the sound of a room card scrabbling against its wooden surface. Then she heard him swear angrily at the door, clearly too inebriated to cope with the task of getting the key in the slot. Then her throat went dry, what if...what if he wasn't alone? _Shit. _She stood up in a panic, _why hadn't she thought of this before!? _She mentally kicked herself. The door handle twisted. Blair took a deep breath trying to calm herself, it was too late now, she'd made her bed, now she had to sleep in it.

She winced inwardly, why was it when she near _him _she always thought about _beds?_

'Hey.'

Chuck glanced up quickly as the door swung shut behind him. 'Blair?' his slurred voice asked surprised, yet slightly hesitant for a second. Then it hardened. 'So where's Baizen? Here? Downstairs? Or are you done with him for the night?' he asked jeeringly, walking over to the bar to pour himself a drink.

Blair winced. 'Chuck, please.' She pleaded, 'You know there's nothi-'

'Nothing going on?' he rounded on her with angry red-rimmed eyes, spilling his scotch as his gestured wildly. 'Yeah right. You were always buddy-buddy with him when we were younger. I should have known you were just using me until you found your next Prince Charming to play houses with; first Nate, then Lord whatshisface, now Carter _fucking_ Baizen, it's always a game with you.'

Blair stood up, eyes glistening. 'Chuck this is not a game to me. _You _are not a game to me. Just- just-' she struggled with her words.

His mouth twisted into a sneer, which she hated. And he took a step closer, so close she could feel his breath on her hair. 'Just what?' he mocked, 'a good screw?' He leant down so his warm breath tickled her ear and she felt herself shudder in response, her neck betraying her as it tilted to the side begging him to press his lips down and make her forget. Forget about why she'd come here, why they were fighting, why they every fought at all.

She heard Chuck's raspy laugh as he noticed her reaction. 'You can't even help yourself can you?' he taunted, pulling her closer and drawing his head down to lick from her collarbone up to her cheek. She couldn't stop herself letting out a faint moan. He laughed again at this then he pulled her against him roughly. 'Just a natural born _slut,_ aren't you Waldorf?'

Blair's eyes snapped open and she let out a hiss, stamping her heel as hard as she could down on his foot.

Chuck smiled weakly, 'That's my girl.'

The door rang.

Blair froze and turned to look at the door then back at Chuck, who looked slightly guilt. 'Who's that?' she asked commanding herself not to cry.

Chuck shrugged innocently but his hands loosened from around her waist.

'Chuck?' Blair pleaded, her voice breaking as she waited for his answer.

'Those are my girls too.' He finally replied, not looking her in the eye.

'Right.' She whispered softly, untangling herself from him, her lip trembling as she bit back her tears. He had ordered prostitutes. They had gone out for the past few weeks had had one fight and they were already back to where they were last year. Right. She felt a tear escape at this thought, clearly the past few weeks had been downright unbearable for him.

Something in Chuck seemed to snap as he saw the tear, leaving a glistening trail along her cheek. He reached out to take her face in his hand and with his thumb tried to slowly brush it away.

Blair turned her face away from him sharply yet let the tear fall undeterred.

'Blair...' he tried but she couldn't take it anymore. 'I'm sorry Chuck' she said quietly, 'but I can't do this.' Her eyes snapped back up to him. 'I don't _deserve _this. You can't just go back to your whores everytime we have a fight or gossip girl writes something about us. You can't, it just doesn't work like that. I'm sorry.' Her eyes shining with tears pleaded with him to understand.

He didn't. The only thing Chuck heard was that someone in his life was letting him down again. And being Chuck Bass he immediately went on the offensive. 'Well I'm sorry I couldn't satisfy your fairytale ending _princess_.' He sneered. 'There's the door.' He said motioning to it with his left hand.

Blair wiped her eyes, trying to regain her composure. She wasn't used to this, being treated like one of his common whores and was determined to leave with her head held high.

'Oh and if you wouldn't mind just letting the girls in as you're running out on your way back to Baizen,' he drawled, 'it would be most _appreciated._'

Blair looked up at him with a glare, hurt by his accusations. 'Chuck I never did anything with Carter, you know that.'

Chuck just raised his eyebrows in response.

Blair saw red. _How dare he accuse her of-_She shook with anger.

'Just fucking grow-up!' she screamed, shoving him hard in the chest.

Chuck's eyes hardened. 'Make me,' he jeered, taking a step closer as she drew away, staggering slightly.

She stared him down for a second. 'You're drunk.' She stated.

'So..?' he drawled, moving in once again. 'You're a slut. All's fair in lo-' he stopped abruptly, shock written all over his face and hers at the words that had nearly slipped out.

Blair took a step closer, uncertain of what she had just heard. 'Wh-what did you just say?'

* * *

**Hi guys, know I've been on hiatus 4...a while but I just haven't had any good inspiration. Hopefully some of you won't have forgotten this story!**

**This chapter paints Chuck in a bad light but its only bcoz he's drunk and upset. I am a very big Chuck -and chair- fan so don't worry he's not going anywhere but I may include a few Carter/Blair or Blair/Nate moments first. The Queen B should always have guys fighting over her!**

**Sorry if this chapter isnt up 2 scratch but as u kno i havnt written 4 ages so im a bit rusty. feel free 2 review over wat u likd, didnt lik or hated! xx**


	19. Chapter 19: Manbangs to the Rescue

'And then what happened?' asked Nate quietly, loosening his top button as he placed a glass of water and two aspirin on the table beside her.

'_Just fucking grow-up!'_

'_Make me.'_

'_You're drunk.'_

'_So..? You're a slut. All's fair in lo-'_

_..._

_..._

'_Wh-what did you just say?'_

'Well that wasn't the worst part.' Blair answered softly before reaching out and knocking back the aspirin he gave her with a swig of water.

Nate watched as she did. It occurred to him how strained and pressured Blair looked. Her eyes were dull and rimmed with dark circles, her skin lack-lustre. Even her very hair seemed to droop in a despondent way. Granted Blair was never really the carefree soul that any of the other members of the NJBC were-or at least _pretended- _to be, but he hadn't ever seen her so defeated before. Although she covered it up well, the mask only beginning slip now, but Blair wasn't Blair without the scheming and the manipulation and the clever retorts. _This_ Blair was almost lifeless.

'He-,' she hiccupped slightly, 'he just-' and she burst into tears.

Nate pulling her into his arms gently. 'Shhh... I'm here. You know you don't have to say-'

'I mean he just didn't say anything!' Blair exclaimed indignantly as she wiped her eyes forcefully before breaking down again. 'He just said _nothing_.' Her warm, brown eyes turned up towards his, pleading with him to understand, begging him to explain how his best-friend could do this to her. Nate didn't know what to tell her, he didn't understand it himself how two people clearly meant for each other could hurt each other so badly.

'Nate? Why did he do that?' Blair asked tearfully, her eyes welling up again.

Nate looked down at her and seeing her tear-stained face, realised -not for the first time in his life- that he was lost for words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Oh my god!' Blair bolted upright, disturbing Nate who fell off the couch in confusion.

'Who? What? Where?' he demanded wildly, blindly searching about for an invisible attacker.

Blair's face was as white as a sheet. 'I left it there.' She whispered almost inaudibly.

Groggily reaching out, Nate's hand groped around until he found the light switch. Flicking it on, he sat back and groaned.

'Archibald,' Blair snapped at him, 'Get-up and find my beret! We have to go get it before he finds it!'

Nate ran a hand through his hair. 'Wait...Get what exactly?'

Blair rolled her eyes. 'My _gift_.' She said slowly for emphasis.

Nate frowned, 'You mean your pin?'

Blair gritted her teeth in response.

'Right sorry, you don't want to talk about it. But do we really have to go right now? I mean it's what, about 4 am?'

She just glared at him.

Nate sighed. 'Right, sorry boss.'

Twenty-five minutes later they pulled up outside of The Palace.

Blair hopped out of the car immediately, taking up her chosen strategic position beside the old oak tree as she pulled the beret low down over her eyes.

'So...' Nate whispered after a few minutes of silence at her side. 'What do we do now Captain? Storm the building?'

The corners of Blair's lips curved up involuntarily. 'Not a bad idea Archibald,' she admitted before turning towards him. 'But would you really be willing to risk those glorious manbangs of yours shimmying up a drainpipe?' she teased.

Nate took a step back from her and put a hand to his heart in mock horror. 'Anything but the manbangs!' he proclaimed vehemently, his twinkling eyes giving him away.

Blair laughed and shoved him playfully, yet somehow Nate managed to lose his footing in the process. As he fell back, Blair grabbed at his shirt but he was too heavy and she went down with him, colliding together as they hit the side of the car with a crash. Blair landing on top of him, his hands went to her waist holding her steady.

'Ow!' Blair complained, as she extricated herself from Nate's arms, pausing only to fix her curls. 'You messed up my hair Archibald!' she complained, giving herself the once-over in the side mirror.

Nate laughed, 'Yeah well that's what you get for messing with the-'

'_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_'  
A shrill scream filled the air and they both snapped their heads around to see the source.  
What they say was a very red-faced, embarrassed doorman who was trying to usher three very drunk, half-naked girls out the back door as discreetly as possible.

Blair presumed the one who'd screamed was also the one currently rolling across the sidewalk with her legs flailing in the air, but of course she could be wrong.  
The girl rolled to the right, exposing her purple underwear to the nearby traffic and triggering a wave of car horns as the general public showed their approval.

Blair scowled and turned back to Nate, there really was no class left in the Manhattan.

'Alright girls- I mean ladies, could we... em possibly clear the area? I don't think Mr Bass would appreciate you hanging around-'

Nate felt Blair stiffen beside him.

The girls cackled wickedly at this. 'Oh believe me,' the smallest one replied with a wink, 'Your Mr Bass is _very_ appreciative of our services.' And they all cackled again.

The poor doorman reddened and wiped his forehead. He was flustered and obviously misunderstood their intended innuendo. 'Well,' he tried to charm them, 'if you ladies would just leave the premises I would also be very appreciative...'

And the girls fell about at this, screeching and stamping their feet like a pack of hyenas.

Blair stared after them quietly, a strange calm look on her face.

Nate nudged her. 'Hey,' he said gently, as though she was a small child. 'You know he loves right?'

Blair remained silent.

Nate sighed, he was going to kill Chuck. 'You want to go home?' he offered softly.

Blair nodded slowly, before turning her back on the girls and walking towards the car.

Nate opened the door wordlessly and she slid in. He gave The Palace one last final look before climbing in after her and giving the driver the address for the Waldorf penthouse.

Chuck watched from his window as his best friend and his- Blair drove away.  
He gripped his glass so tight it shattered, sending splintered shards twinkling across the floor and scotch over his newly-replaced boxers.

'Fuck' he murmured as he inspected his hand, a drop of blood oozing from a cut there.

Sucking the wound gently he stepped over the mess and picked up the phone by his bed. Calling down to the front desk, he requested room service, a plaster and a new suit to be sent over the next morning.  
Putting the phone down he sighed, glancing over at the picture taken of Blair and him on the mantelpiece.

A knock came from the door and he walked over and opened it, waiting for his employee to make himself scarce before strolling over to the trolley of food.

He grimaced as he felt something sharp underfoot and idly wondered how a piece of glass had managed to jump nearly 3 metres across the room from beside the window.  
Bending down to pick it up he frowned. Wait a minute... was this..? No! His widened in shock as his fingers closed around the tiny gold heart.  
She had given it to him. _She _had given it to _him_. His mind reeled.  
Blair Waldorf had given Chuck Bass her heart.

Clasping it fiercely he stumbled over to the wall safe behind one of Lily's oversized photographs of the Manhattan skyline.  
36 spins and seven digits later Blair Waldorf's heart was safe and secure under 7 layers of titanium.

His mind at ease he sat down to his makeshift dinner. He needed to get his energy up, the battle wasn't over yet, tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
